


Toilet Princess Junna

by Sexsuna



Series: The Cocksucking Male Maid Saga [6]
Category: Envy Project, Jrock, Junna -Envy Project-, LA VALLIÉRE (Band), MerCurius (Band), Vanikill (Band), japanese band
Genre: Alternative penetration, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Crossdressing, Dog shit, Enemas, Fetish Clothing, Horses, Industrial scat, Japanese Band - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Multi, Piss-enema, Pregnancy Kink, Puppie insertion, Scat, Scatophilia, Sex Toys, Shit funneling, Shit inflation, Shit orgy, Shit-pregnancy, Visual Kei, Zoophilia, emetophagia, human toilet, mysophilia, navel fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junna retired form musical activities, he knew what his true calling was--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

The guests arrived. He stooped down to greet them. Smiling, naked men, they laughed amongst themselves. One of them was fat and short, as if his body had widened to compensate for its diminutive height. “Welcome,” Junna said, “I’ll be your toilet princess for tonight. I hope I will be of good service to you, and that you will make good use of me.” He brushed some wisp of hair that had fallen astray out of his face, and touched to make sure his coiffure was in order. His thick hair was sprinkled with two colours in layers, either bright red or yellow, a blunt fringe covering his left eye and the back tied up in two low flowing bunches. It was crowned by a brown tiara.

 

The room looked in many ways like a sauna or the indoor secluded bath room at some onsen. There were wooden seats, open like a toilet seat, arranged around an opening in the middle. There was on the far end opposite the door a wooden gate and two steps down to the white-tiled floor. Visitors would most rarely descend those steps. From the door to there, the walkway for the guests was elevated slightly off the height of the floor. The visitors sat down, revealing their naked bottoms to Junna. He stroked his erect cock gently by reaching under his red and black frill-bottomed PVC skirt. The visitors noticed it and quipped a few more laughs on his behalf. His other hand caressed his chest and nipples through his top, made of the same material as the skirt, only wholly black save the red fuzzy trimming at the top, the frills of the straps over his shoulders and at the bottom, and the red string tied along the right side of it, purely for decorative purposes. He wore a pair of thigh-high boots with high platforms and thick heels, black and tied with red string to match the rest; and a PVC collar with further red plastic frills.

 

One of the men moaned quietly and the discussion was interrupted mid-sentence. A fart echoed, and Junna went down on his knees behind the man. He put his hands on the buttocks, and stretched out his tongue against the coarse hairs that grew on the edge of the nest. Another fart escaped, but he didn’t mind. He wore arm-warmers that went up above his elbow, with red fuzzy trimming at the top, and frills at the wrists an identical colour to the trimming, but his hands were bare, with ridiculously long curved red-varnished nails. He could feel the muscles of the man’s buttocks tense and relax, and on the second push, the sphincter began to open like the mouth of some toothless worm seen through the lens of a microscope.

 

Another fart made the lips flutter, and then the first piece of waste came out. It was not very large, a soft elongated stool, it’s colour a full sandy brown with hints of green, conveying the man’s dietary preferences, and the surface was irregular. Junna parted his red-painted lips in anticipation for the delivery, and soon the thing loosened from the portal and dropped into the abyss. He kept his mouth open for a while, but the man had nothing more to give at the moment, so he closed his mouth and chewed for a while what he had been given. It didn’t taste much, and for its texture, it was quite good; smooth and soft he had no trouble chewing it and swallowing it quickly. “Thank you for feeding me,” he said shyly, “I love eating your shit.”

 

He took turns going around the lot – a total of five they were – licking each anus well. As he had just completed the circle, his attention was called by one of the men, and he hurried to the right position, opening his mouth wide with his nose right at the top of the man’s warm musty cleft. The man farted, and then Junna’s mouth was filled with myriad of small hard ball-shaped excrements, too many in fact to keep in his mouth – some fell down on the floor before his knees, a few hitting the tent his erection made out of the skirt. He chewed as many as he could, but some more fell out of his mouth, and he had to reach down to the floor and pick up the spill when he had managed to get down the fresh ones. He stuffed the rest in, and chewed some more. They were, however, quite resilient and difficult to chew, and he found it troublesome to swallow. He got some of it down, but some of it seemed to stick to his oesophagus, making him cough. Eventually the irritation in the throat was under control, but he still had some to swallow.

 

“Does anyone have some drink on offer?” he asked cordially. “Something to flush things down with?”

 

He looked around, and saw the fat man. He held his diminutive flaccid cock in his hand. “I can give a bit,” he said as Junna surveyed his cock. Junna walked up to the ledge of the seats and stuck his head forwards, and the man moved up and put his cock into Junna’s dirty mouth. This seemed to arouse the man, for the cock grew perceptively within. Soon a drivel of warm urine flowed, growing soon to a stream, washing with it like a glacier stream carries scattered ice fragments the shit that clung to Junna’s throat as he swallowed. The urine had a very good taste, Junna thought, and some of it he kept in his mouth, as the man soon withdrew. “You will get more later,” the man said, “when you have completed your duty.” He put a hand on Junna’s head and patted him. Junna smiled and swallowed what he had left and nodded happily.

 

Junna went on licking the arses until another serving was provided, which he munched as fast as he could. Sometimes another would be ready very soon, and he was not able to chew properly, which made it somewhat hard to swallow. Nevertheless, twice he was offered drink in the form of urine, which eased the process considerably, though the urine was not quite as exquisite as that of the fat man. Some shit that fell on the floor Junna took in his hand and stroked his cock with, smearing the erect length therewith, before bringing his soiled hand up to his mouth and cleaning it off, sucking his fingers clear of their brown coat.

 

One of the men had rather loose stool; it squirted some outside of Junna’s mouth and some got on his skirt once more. It flowed down his cheek as well. It was, however, quite easy to swallow, having the consistency of thick milkshake with some small grainy bits in it and a vague hint of a flavour that Junna could not place but was not at all unpleasant.

 

A man, stroking his erection as he walked, came in through the gate at the far end with determined steps, and walked up to Junna, who admired the head of the cock with its exposed glans and a little droplet visible at the slit. Junna opened his mouth and let his tongue move up and down the length, until he took the head in; a pleasant bitterness spread in his mouth. He dragged the foreskin further back from the glans with his teeth and dug with his attentive tongue for the treasure he sought, and was soon rewarded by the cheese-like texture of smegma. It was slightly sweet and actually very tasty, more so than shit to Junna, and he worked hard at loosening whatever he could find and eating it with the cock still in his mouth. The man looked down in Junna’s eyes and seemed merry with the work that was done.

 

“I’m going to stick my cock down your throat and relieve myself,” the man said. “Is that okay?”

 

Junna nodded. The man took a steady grip with both hands under Junna’s jaw and pushed his erection deeper in, scraping against the back of his tongue and then it was clear to the oesophagus. As the cock filled his throat, Junna could not breathe, which made his cock twitch in angry pulses of arousal. Then the warm flow against the back of his throat, he could feel it spurting inside and streaming down, joining the rest of the waste in his shit-filled stomach. He was just a human toilet, a person-shaped container for all the world’s shit, piss, vomit, pus and semen; and he loved nothing more than being the shit-slave for as many strangers as possible, taking their bodily effluvia in any and all orifices he could, rubbing their filth over his worthless body, knowing he deserved nothing else. The stream stopped, and the man pulled out. Junna took a deep breath, coughed twice, and then was fine again.

 

“Thank you for the tasty drink,” he said to the man and smiled. “Thank you all so much for feeding me, your shit has been delicious. If you want to make other use of me, please do! You can bugger me and spend inside me, you can piss inside me, you can shove shit up my bottom, anything is fine! Will you, please?” He crawled onto his back and stuck his arse up with his legs bent up alongside his head; his skirt fell backwards down his body, revealing clearly his thin buttocks and the dark skin around his anus. One arm held the legs in place, the free hand stroked his cock slowly so as not to spend inappropriately, while he waited for anyone to pierce him with their length. “No need for any lube, just use my arse as a spittoon first, okay?”

 

As if on cue, one of the men came up and spat out a big foamy lump of spittle and let it drop down onto Junna’s anus. It felt like cold ointment, but the cold soon became warmth as the man pressed his erection against the entryway. He thrust it on, and Junna grimaced while it stung its way free of his sphincter’s elasticity, and soon he was plunging it to the point where his testes tried to squeeze in as well. Junna winced, and the man slapped him across the face.

 

“Don’t give me that face,” he said, “we know what you like and what you want. There’s no reason to talk. Toilets don’t talk, they take whatever their users drop. Shut up and eat shit, you fucking whore.” At this last word, he pulled out suddenly, dragging with him some loose slimy stool from Junna’s insides. “This is a bad toilet, it leaks. Does it have a bidet function, too? It had better.”

 

Junna crawled up from the floor and sat down on his buttocks (smearing some of the shit on his skirt as he did) and grabbed the thing with a solid grip around the base and took it in his mouth, sucking it clean of his own detritus. While he sucked, another man approached stroking his cock, so he repositioned himself so that his rear was in the air while he continued to suck. The other man flipped up his skirt and stuck his cock in, and it went in easily, as the hole had already been opened today, lubricated by the shit. Junna moaned as much as he could with the cock in his mouth, which bathed in dirty saliva which he swallowed when he had the chance. The cock was soon withdrawn from his mouth, and another took its place, which he continued to serve without objection. The same ritual was repeated at his rear, one cock replaced by another, until one of the men began to moan more noticeably, and he came to a spend within Junna’s dirty hole.

 

The men laughed and talked amongst each other in subdued whispers Junna could not make out, but they soon put him back in the position he had been in when it all began, with his arms holding his legs up by the head. Then one of them turned his rear towards Junna’s such, and after another had, with a probing pair of fingers, made sure that Junna’s anus was open, the man began to push. Junna had of course realised this was what they intended before then, but even so, he smiled with satisfaction at the treat. From within the man escaped a long rope-like shit, and it broke off; the first part failed to land on its target, landing instead on Junna’s perineum and his testicles. He reached down with one of his hands and smeared the shit over his testes and his erection, and then carried most of the solid parts to his mouth for consumption.

 

The second section, the last, landed where it should, but was too big to go inside (part of it landed right in the centre and fell down, and Junna felt it’s warmth fill him much like a cock). The rest, however, clung on to the rim of the orifice. Another of the men came with his cock and pushed the shit down into Junna’s anus as much as possible, and then stuffed his cock into the mess, pushing most if it down.

 

“Ah, yes!” Junna cried out. “Come inside me, stuff me full of shit!”

 

“Shut up, Toilet whore,” one of them said. The man at his rear quickly reached climax and came inside (though with all the stuff already within, Junna could not feel it, but the knowledge nevertheless aroused him). The man pulled out, another stuck his in. The man who had just come, he walked over and bent down on his knees over Junna’s face and stuck the cock into his mouth where he lay, and Junna sucked his cock clean and swallowed all that he could get off and out of it. The other kept buggering him; this circle was repeated until the last of the five men had come within and he had cleaned off the last cock, and one of them also urinated copiously inside of him.

 

Still with his cock in the air, he frigged his own length more strongly than when he had touched it before briefly. “On the right under the seats, there’s a plug on a shelf,” Junna said; “take it and stuff it up my hole so I can keep all your gifts inside me, please, my dear masters.” The fat man was closest, and he obliged, retrieving the toy and pushing it harshly into position with a spinning motion while Junna kept on frigging and wiping whatever shit he could find still clinging to his face onto his fingers and licking them clean. His bowels were cramping slightly, but that only made him harder. The men were watching him with curious and somewhat disgusted gazes, and soon warm spend ran between his fingers and squirted onto the back of his flipped up skirt. The convulsions of his cock stopped soon, and he licked the spend too off his frigging hand. He got up off the floor and its scattered shit stains, and bowed down for the guests he had entertained tonight. “Thank you all very much, for making such fine use of this shit-princess,” he said.

 

**2**

Some of them smiled, chatting with satisfaction to each other, and then most of them hurried off.

 

He thought for some reason of his first encounter. There was nothing clear to make him remember it then and there, nothing that he could think of at any rate. Maybe it was the hint of contempt in some of their eyes, the way they nonchalantly would be on their way without a care in the world. It wasn’t that he minded this; but it did make him recall the past. He had been but fifteen years old, and in the evening when his mother and father argued he had often run out of the house (and no one ever seemed to care), and gone down to a large park nearby. At either main entrance to the park, from where most of the walkways that zigzagged their way throughout it radiated, were public restrooms. He’d look through the stalls and find the dirtiest of them and lick the seat and any shit he could find. A psychologist might say that this was a result of some psychiatric disorder brought on by his family life, but though the idea had occurred to him, he did not think it was the case. For some reason it just aroused him something fierce; when licking the shit off the tiles on the wall behind the seat one day, he had been stroking his length intensely and not noticed how a man had entered.

 

Already in those days, Junna had been cross-dressing frequently, and he had been wearing a large elaborate dress with a somewhat short skirt. His panties were probably visible. The man asked what a girl was doing in the men’s bathroom, and rather harshly took hold of Junna’s long hair and pulled him back from the toilet seat, out of the booth. When the moan that escaped Junna’s lungs made it clear he was of the male sex, the man seemed suddenly more gentle. He let go of his grip on Junna’s hair, and Junna fell down plumb on his arse on the toilet seat, facing the man. The man asked if he wanted to have a treat, and Junna nodded, whereupon the man brandished his impressive dirty cock, that stank of stale urine and had a copious amount of smegma clinging to the long loose foreskin. When Junna took it in his mouth, he found that there was a lot more of the cheese than he had anticipated, hidden in the folds as he retracted the foreskin with his tongue.

 

The man asked if he could put it in. Junna stood up, took off his panties, and sat down on the toilet seat facing the wall. The man approached him from behind and pressed his unlubricated erection against Junna’s sphincter. It took quite a while of rough prodding before it went in a reasonable distance, and Junna winced, though tried his best not to let out any scream of pain, for although the pain was quite great indeed he still wanted it to go on. The man breathed heavily in the dark of the unlit restroom stall, until he quivered and ejaculated bountifully within Junna’s insides.

 

Junna turned around and sucked the blood and other stains off the slowly softening prick. His lips turned red from the blood. He didn’t mind that taste, either; the taste of metal cold in his mouth.

 

Then the man said he had to go and do what he had come there for.

 

Junna’s cock twitched immediately.

 

“Please!” he had said, “use me as a toilet! Go in my mouth, whatever you have!”

 

The man had smiled and laughed and said that such a nasty fucker he hadn’t met for many a year. He pulled down his trousers, turned around, and Junna buried his face between his warm sweaty cheeks and licked at his opening until the treasure filled his mouth.

 

He got hard again, just remembering that moment, as he got into the car with the fat man, who tugged at the leash tied to his collar. He sat down and felt the plug push around the contents inside. There was plastic on the seat, presumably for this reason, so the man must have made arrangements to rent him for the night previously. It happened now and then that someone wanted him for the night, once or twice a week was the usual frequency.

 

The fat man started the auto, and then unzipped his trousers before he began driving. His cock stood out of the opening. “Do it like they do it in the American films,” he said, “suck me while I drive. I’ve always wanted to try that.”

 

Junna thought it would be a rather distracting pastime, but did not object, so bent down over his crotch and closed his lips around the prick. The car started moving, driving away from the small car park nestled between the cramped wall-to-wall buildings of the winding alley. “I have a surprise for you, when we get home,” the man told Junna’s bobbing head in his lap, “I think you’ll like it very much.” The man soon came and Junna swallowed. He fell asleep soon after with the cock still in his mouth and the man stroking his hair beneath his brown tiara gently.

 

**3**

In the garden behind his house, enclosed by high masonry and concrete walls painted white, the fat man kept three haggard-looking Dobermans. A gate prevented them from taking to the street, and they were presently tied up next to a small dingy dog-house. They seemed irritated, and they barked menacingly as the fat man guided Junna their way on the leash. Lights flooded the barren back garden from the roof-mounted lamps on the glassed veranda, and the grass seemed to have dried out and died in areas, revealing earth and mud beneath. The dogs were dirty, mud on their paws, and Junna scented the reek of their breaths. His cock stiffened.

 

The man tied his collar to the same wooden pole that the dogs had theirs tied to. Junna waited patiently to see what the man would do next, though he had a good idea. The man went over to Junna’s rear, looked over it, slapped his buttocks and then took hold of the plug. Twisting forcefully he withdrew it with a plopping sound. There followed a fountain of shit mixed with piss that squirted almost two yards, until it stopped abruptly with a fart. One of the dogs approached forthwith, and soon Junna felt its rasping tongue against his buttocks and anus.

 

“I have rigged up cameras for a shooting session”, the fat man said with a pleased look on his face and his arms crossed over the wide strong chest. “I’m hoping you will offer a good show. The dogs – I don’t think I need to tell you what I want to see – are trained and should not be hard to deal with. You’re not the first.”

 

Junna looked up at him and nodded in response.

 

“Good,” he replied. “I’m going to retire for the night. Get busy, then you can sleep, too. You can use the doghouse there.” He pointed at it, then turned around and walked up the two steps to the level of the veranda, drew the glass door open and disappeared into the dark interior. A light was turned on somewhere inside, and soon further lamps facing the back garden were also lit; there was now ample light. Junna could not see any cameras, but reckoned that they were there, in the direction of the lights, somewhere.

 

The dog at his rear impatiently went up to his face and sniffed him. The breath was terrible, and Junna wondered just what the fat man fed his dogs. The dog’s tongue hung out, moving slightly in and out, silvery in the lamplight, and Junna moved closer, opened his mouth and stuck his own tongue out. His own touched the dog’s tongue, the coarse surface and the bitter taste of the dog’s saliva.

 

He reached back towards his skirt and flipped it up on his back. Then he backed up slightly from the dog’s head, and looked to its belly. Between the back legs, he could see that the dog was not erect; the cock was visible just as a slight bulge, enclosed by its furry sheath. He put his hand on the soft skin and massaged it slightly, and it was not long before the thing grew and began to reach into the free world. A full pink lined with red and purple veins it grew to tremendous size and it’s drooping head began to release droplets of transparent seminal fluid. He put his head in underneath the dog – it stood quite tall – and took the warm stinky penis in his mouth. While he sucked on it, the dog began to get antsy and struggled now and then, eager for penetration or any sort of humping motion, and Junna meanwhile swallowed what it leaked into his mouth. It tasted bitter and made him cough.

 

The dog seemed ready, so he let the big appendage fall out of his mouth. At its base, against the sheath and the testicles beyond, the large bulge known as the knot began to bloat. He knew the drill: this wasn’t his first experience with dogs. The other dogs were curious now, so it was not much effort to get another close by and stroke it to erection and begin to suck. Meanwhile, the first dog was trying to mount him. It humped air until he took hold of its paws and helped it closer, until he felt the erection press against his dirty hole. After the big plug, it was not hard for the dog to get in, hump for a while and then enter to the base of the knot. Within his rectum, he had a vague sense of being filled with warmth. All the while he kept sucking the other dog.

 

The first dog seemed to be content with the spending and soon plopped out (causing Junna to shit some more), but Junna would not let it get away so easily. He turned around to face the first, found its sex, and began to clean the waste off it and the trickle of semen that continued, while he helped the second dog to mount him in the same fashion. It was more energetic, and buggered him for a much longer time until it was ready for a final spend and locked its knot within. Junna’s bottom was loose after the day’s anal exercises, for which reason it was not long before the knot slipped out anyway.

 

Junna then turned around and sucked on the second dog’s cock, until an idea struck him.

 

He got hold of the third dog’s leash, dragged it close, and frigged it’s cock until it stood. He pulled down his skirt to his knees; and when he had successfully assisted the third dog in mounting him, he dedicated his time to the second one; there, he stuck his tongue in the arse nestled behind the drooping tail, found the soft pliable sphincter. He stood up on his knees (holding the paws of the third dog over his shoulders meanwhile; it continued humping) and pressed his hard cock against the anus of the second. It whimpered, but did not resist, and soon the flesh lance was buried within its tight caverns.

 

The dog cock in his anus soon began to spray his bowels with its watery seed, and the third dog, being bigger, did not encounter such an easy time untying as the previous too. Consequently, it remained attached while Junna fucked the second until he came within it; then he pulled out.

 

After he had done this, he helped the third dog get free from his hole. He was about to turn around and suck it’s cock clean, when he noticed that the second dog seemed intent on having a bowel movement. Junna was quickly at the right spot when the first semen-laced (his own) narrow shit began to emerge into the air. He put his mouth up against the hole and puckered his lips and sucked, feeling how the mushy shit soon filled his mouth. It seemed a single dropping was all on offer at the moment, so he chewed it thoroughly and swallowed it; dog shit was quite different in taste from that of humans; it did in fact taste rather bad (but that was not something that Junna minded). Thereafter he dedicated his attention to the third dog; he sucked its softening dripping cock clean until it vanished into its sheath.

 

Junna was at this point quite exhausted after the laborious day, and crawled into the doghouse. On the barren wooden boards he quickly descended the seven-hundred steps to the gates of deeper slumber.

 

**4**

When he awoke the light was hurrying off the scene along with the descending sun, and the weather had suddenly turned cold. He got out of the doghouse, stood up and pulled his skirt up over his sad frozen cock and tightened sack. His stomach was hurting, and soon he bent over and vomited; thick brown slimy waste gushed out over the dirt and grass. It seemed his stomach did not agree with the dog shit; still, it was his duty as a toilet to not soil places in this manner; so he got back onto his knees and began lapping it up. The three dogs, however, were already there, and they proved far more able to lick it up than he; consequently, they got most of it. A shame, he thought; but then again – it was almost feeding time again, now.

 

The glassed doors swung open and the fat man emerged. He was wearing a white shirt and a grey tie and dark blue trousers; having just returned home for work. With a big smile across his face he walked up to Junna and – rather abruptly – brandished his penis. Small and soft, Junna wasn’t sure if he wanted to be sucked. The answer came soon as a spurt of piss gushed forth and into his face.

 

“I have to clean you off some before I return you, you’re a bit dirty and there’s shit around your mouth,” the man said as he continued to piss, waving his little stick hither and thither, wetting Junna all over. In the cold autumnal weather, Junna felt frozen as soon as the wash stopped. But, he thought, he would soon be inside again, doing what he loved. “Did you have fun? I looked through the recordings, and what I saw was very pleasing.”

 

Junna nodded.

 

The fat man plucked up the plug from the ground. Junna lifted his skirt for him as he approached and parted his legs, and the man inserted the plug back inside. Then the man went over to the wooden pole and loosened Junna’s leash, took it, and the two of them walked around to the front of the house and the parked auto in the cramped driveway. Junna sat down on the plastic.

 

“You reek like a public restroom,” the fat man said as he plopped down behind the steering wheel.

 

“That’s what I am,” Junna replied. “When I wash, I only wash my hair and face. I don’t take off my clothes; I just wet them and wash away superficially whatever’s stuck to them or me. I love the caked filth on my body.”

 

The man turned the key and the engine puttered into life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Junna's birthday, and he is offered a special gift and a party held to his honour. He is then later taken back to the old man's kennel for a special treat.

1

Junna was very thankful his masters took such good care of him, and helped him in his quest to be a good toilet, and, of course, gave him so much shit to eat. They had surgically installed little slots on either side of his lower chest, which fed directly into his small intestine. Through this they could flood his insides with solutions and enema, or for that matter, liquid shit, and truly it was wonderful to swell from such things; to swell up like a well-loaded barrel, his thin emaciated shape suddenly full, plump, and he might vomit and shit himself all at the same time, and truly, it was enjoyable. The pain of his stomach cramping only made it more enjoyable. To suffer on his masters’ behalf...

He awoke from the warm liquid washing over his body where he lay in his shiny plastic-sheeted bed amongst the foul-smelling artefacts of past times, the dried shit and vomit accumulated over the year, wearing his dirty dress he had not taken off for several weeks. When the squirts of piss reached his face, he was suddenly wide awake. A man stood over him with his cock erect yet with uninterrupted flow from that grand member, shimmering all golden and lovely in the light of the lamp in the ceiling above.

“Wake up, Toilet Princess,” the man said and killed the fire-hydrant stream from his cock by pinching it between large muscular fingers. His face was harsh, a maze of sinister iron lines, like borders on a map of the world; his expression stern. “Take the fount in your mouth, and drink your fill.” Junna sat up, feeling the shit that had leaked out of him during the night rub up against his testicles, itching; and he took the worshipful cock in his mouth. The man released his grip, and the warm stream flowed into his mouth and down his gullet. Despite that he had already urinated some, quite a bit more was still to come, and Junna felt his stomach fill with the warm beer-like elixir.

The man still maintained that same facial expression even when his piss drivelled and stopped. “Thank you,” Junna said. The man didn’t reply, his face didn’t change. Indifferent.

His mouth opened. But although it did, and he did speak, his voice was indifferent, as if he was merely following some instructions, and his face shewed no signs of any emotions, good or bad. A blank slate... “We are holding a special event today, with an outing on the ground floor, servings of plentiful good food and people having an enjoyable time. You will be given a surprise, which we are sure that you will like.” He then produced from a chest pocket on his shirt a leash, and tied it to Junna’s collar. A tug of the leash and Junna got up and followed the man like an obedient dog. While walking he reached down with a finger and scraped off some half-dried shit from near his arse and brought the finger to his mouth and sucked on it like a pacifier to contain his excitement.

They went into a small room with lockers and a wooden seat down the centre. The man unlocked one of the lockers, and turned around. “Take off your dress.” So Junna pulled down the skirt over his bony hips and let it fall to the floor, kicked it up with his boots and caught it in the air. He folded the dirty thing and put it on the bench, and as he did, the man came suddenly from behind, waving his cock like a sword, parting Junna’s filthy buttocks until he could get it to hit the right spot. Junna fell down his hands against the bench, and put his right knee up as well; and the man thrust deeper. It burned, and the man’s cock began moving to and fro, and wet smacking sounds soon echoed in the room.

The man reached with his right hand up over Junna’s navel, and then dragged up the top of his dress, and pulled it over his head. He threw it to the side; thereafter opening the back of Junna’s collar and removing it as well. Then he put one of his dirty fingers into Junna’s mouth. Junna licked, his tongue prodding the undersides of the dirty cracked nails, the warm ragged wrinkles of his labour-marred hands. His other hand was placed on Junna’s left shoulder, pressing him down on his cock with each thrust, before it migrated southwards like a bird in the winter, pinching Junna’s erect nipples, one after the other.

Soon the fingers in his mouth were all except the thumb, and Junna tried to accommodate more; but the man’s hand was just too large to fit.

The man pulled the hand out of Junna’s mouth, slapped Junna’s cheek with the wetness, and then – convulsed and shot warm spend within. Not an unplanned noise did the man make even then, in the moment of orgasm. He pulled out abruptly (something fell to the floor out of Junna’s arse, but he scarcely noticed) and tucked his cock back into his black trousers. And Junna had been expecting he’d get to clean it off... But apparently they had other things to do.

Naked sans the arm-warmers and the boots, Junna watched as the man finally retrieved from the locker what he was meant to wear. It was white, pristine. Junna unravelled it when he got hold of it. It was like a one-piece swimsuit, high-cut for the hips; made of latex, with a zipper down the back. On the front, there was a tight cock-shaped extension, which would enclose his dick and testes; on the rear, there was a metal ring making way to his anus.

He put his legs through it, and pulled it up. Nestled his cock and balls into the appropriate niche, and then pulled it up as far as he could. Cold against his skin, he put his arms in. “Help me?” he asked the man and turned his back to him. The man pulled up the zipper and tied the lace that tightly secured the high collar (almost to Junna’s chin). He still had the arm-warmers on, and the colour clashed quite a bit – but he didn’t mind.

As he was clad, the man opened the door through which they had entered, and began making way further down the same hallway, until they reached the back door to one of the service rooms. “Just through here,” the man said softly as he opened the door. Junna walked obediently behind, and as he moved aside upon entering, he caught sight of the room. Down on the tiled floor, a transparent oblong plastic box with an open lid was placed. From the ceiling hung a transparent tube that terminated in a mouthpiece, which entered the box.

 

2

The man held Junna’s hand as he climbed over the edge and got down onto his knees inside the spacious thing; from either corner the man (joined by another who had arrived from somewhere Junna had not noticed) pulled forth chains ending in manacles, which were promptly locked around his wrists and ankles. His cock was stiff with anticipation in the corresponding part of the outfit.

“A party is being held on the upper floor,” said the stern man, “with a great deal of visitors and good food. To feed our princess, the toilets are routed down here. Open your mouth, septic tank.” And so, Junna did.

It was a mask that the tube ended in; a steel ring for the mouth, some coverings and an elastic buckle that was undoubtedly to be secured at the neck. The tube that went through the ring continued some distance farther in a more rigid manner, with a curve; the man harshly inserted it into Junna’s mouth, so that the curve was angled down his oesophagus (though it was not large enough to obstruct breathing), meaning the waste would flow directly into him, without allowing any control over it. As expected the man secured it behind his neck, and thereafter corrected his hair so that it lay outside of the elastic band.

He slapped his hand across Junna’s buttocks, like how one shoos a dog.

“Ready? This will surely be quite a mouthful, even for you!” He laughed and put his hands against his belly which rumbled menacingly.

He waved his hand at some other man. Junna could not see well. The door to the room opened, and an ensemble of onlookers arrived, amusedly chatting betwixt one another in tongues hushed and indecipherable.

Then the brown tide came in. Slow at first approaching like a highly viscous stream of lava, but soon it was joined in its repulsive avalanche by a spurt of brown-dirty water, increasing its speed dramatically, until it disappeared into Junna’s mouth. He felt it flow down, warm and thick, the grains scraping against the walls of his oesophagus, resulting in a brief coughing.

Some of the men – he could see out of the corner of his eyes – fiddled with their zippers and trousers and brought out their members and began to frig them almost dreamily, slowly and steadily like a natural rhythm, the song of a waterfall; and from above came another load, larger than the previous, loose and in quite a bit of water; soon that too was in his stomach; and on it went; so busy was he was accommodating the excrement that flowed at times in an almost continuous hypnotic flow down the now soiled tube, he noticed not the man who had approached and brandished his prick like a sword until the spittle fell cold against his dirty anus through the fuck hole in the suit (whose interior Junna had made copiously moist with sweat). He could not look back, but felt the glans prod exploratory against the sphincter, until with all his weight behind it, the man pushed it in. Junna felt his warm hands against his shoulders as he pressed down to keep steady with each monstrous thrust of his clammy naked body. Another man, whom Junna could see slightly – dressed, with his cock out – approached and frigging violently chased the orgasm to a cumulative spend over Junna’s head. He felt the droplets of the whitish goo land on his hair and on his neck and some fell on the dry skin of his exposed elbows. Wasn’t semen supposedly good for dry skin, anyway?

More shit; his stomach growled and cramped. The man at his rear came to a spend, and after a few energy-less spent thrusts, he pulled his length out and moved aside; thereafter shot a vicious squirt of mixed shit out like a projectile, forming an arch and flowing down the wall along the rear. He’d be moaning if the flow would only show some relenting, alas, it did not; pauses to take deep breaths only led to more shit queuing up in the tube. Now and then some would be regurgitated from his stomach, so it had to be swallowed again, though some made its way up his sinus and with a burning sensation leaked out his nose, dripping down on the floor.

Someone else got into the box, whose floor was now almost completely covered in filth, and pressed his cock against Junna’s now almost continually leaking anus, and naturally, was not long before managing to get it buried all the way in, slowing the flow to a drizzle on the side of each thrust whose rhythm it lubricated.

That man soon came inside, and pulled out, though there was nothing Junna could feel of his cum, as it was quickly washed out by the continuing torrent of shit. However, thankfully, the infusion of new waste via the tube soon slowed, and eventually stopped entirely. Nevertheless, Junna was still bloated with copious amounts of faeces, and it continuously leaked out of his bottom, until someone entered the box and plugged his rear end up with a big plug. The man who had done so then proceeded to loosen the mouthpiece, and pulled the mask off. Junna vomited a little mucus-stringed shit as the throat pipe slipped out. It fell into the waste below.

“Look, how bloated you are!” the man said and laughed. “It’s as if you are pregnant! How does it feel?”

“It hurts... ah, it’s lovely. I love it. I’m filled to bursting with everyone’s shit... Thank you, everyone. You are so kind to me...”

“Here, have some of this,” another man said, pushing his shit-coated prick, looking like a melting chocolate figurine, into Junna’s mouth. “Suck it well, clean it all off, toilet; you’re nothing but a shit-eating, piss-drinking, scum-sucking public toilet.” Junna sucked; but the man did not care, he harshly forced his cock down his gullet. Even though Junna’s vomit reflex was weak, after a few prods at the back of the throat, he vomited; shit gushed out of his mouth, warm and acid around the man’s cock (whose wielder moaned joyously having succeeded). Shit-vomit dripped down from Junna’s chin over the latex suit he wore, down into the puddle.

Another cock; another barf; warm brown vomit splashed down like a waterfall from his mouth. It did nothing to deflate his belly, however. It would have to come out the other day. The second man kept fucking his face until he came down his throat; Junna felt it slimily slip down his throat, clinging to the walls. Junna put his hands on the man’s thighs, and kept on sucking at the cock after it began to deflate; he was rewarded by a stream of hot piss, which he drank like a thirsting man out of a dry, sandy desert. The man pulled out, with piss still flowing, and it washed the shit off Junna’s face.

Another jet came shooting from somewhere to his right, washing over Junna’s body a torrent of urine.

A man came to the edge, brandishing his plump bottom, spreading his cheeks. Junna crawled closer, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, hitting against the rim. It soon opened, slowly, revealing that delicious aroma of fresh shit; Junna opened his mouth wider, and let as much as possible of the fresh arrival slip in. It did not all fit, so he bit it off and began to chew the bitter turd, swallowing as it turned into chocolate paste. He fished up the other half and stuffed the dripping thing into his mouth, chewing as he wiped the traces from his lips; then he stuck his tongue out to show off the shit-stains thereon.

They clapped their hands approvingly. One of them stepped forwards; the man with the stern face who had overseen his dressing previously.

“We’ve got a further surprise coming up for you, as it is your birthday,” the man said. Junna didn’t even know. “We’ll have to drain you first, however.”

“But, I want to have it in me,” Junna objected.

“We’ll fill you soon enough, once again.”

A large nozzle was thus promptly procured from somewhere near the far wall of the room, and inserted into a socket in the plug which was still in Junna’s arse; it connected to a long ribbed tube which disappeared into the floor. On the wall was a control panel. The man who pushed it in made some gestures towards the man at the wall, who started the machine. It made a faint whir, and Junna felt how it began to suck out the content of his bowels. The men next to him, two of them, stood him up on his feet (heels deep in the shit) with the sucker up his arse, and pressed on his belly to speed up the process.

When he was deflated, the nozzle and the tube were pulled out. He fell helplessly into the muck, landing flat on his face therein. He struggled onto his knees, when a man approached and injected him with the gleaming silver needle of a syringe in the neck, and all the world soon turned hazy and unclear.

He fell unconscious. Everything went black. It was a long dreamless sleep.

 

3

There were moments of brief clarity and consciousness interspersed with black nothing. He couldn’t tell if his memories were continuous or all over the place, but clear it was that they were making modifications to this body so that he could better serve his masters and do what it was he loved to do.

He remembered only a fragment.

“Your insides are more resilient now,” a bespectacled man wearing a white coat told him, “you’ll be able to subsist on shit alone.”

Junna thanked him earnestly.

A week of recuperation later, he was rented out to the man with the kennel again. He was back in his red and black PVC dress, still as smelly as ever, and was greeted when he arrived in the plastic-seated special-taxi by the old man himself, standing at the side of the road expectantly.

Junna stepped out and bowed towards the man. He was led in to the walled-in back garden once again; the three dogs he was familiar with from before were still there. Another one stirred in a corner, a female dog.

A bowl of dog-shit had been placed in the middle of the grassy garden, and the man brought out his camera and filmed as Junna fell to his knees and picked up piece after piece and ate them with no hesitation. After each piece he smiled and stuck his tongue out towards the camera. It was quite a meal, but he finished it with gusto. The man put the camera onto a tripod he had standing by; after moving it a bit to an appropriate position, he then pulled his trousers down and showed his prick; Junna crawled on all fours to him and took the font in his mouth and sucked upon it until such a time as the man made moves showing he was ready to put it to work in Junna’s arse.

Junna fell onto his back in the grass and put his boot-clad legs up in the air, and the man got on his knees and pressed the wet (with Junna’s saliva) glans against Junna’s sphincter and soon pressed the erection home. Junna moaned as his anus swallowed the length, and the man kept up a steady pace of fucking, until he came, quite without advance warning. He kept up the fucking for a few thrusts after, until his prick deflated too much to continue.

He pulled out, semen drivelling from the cock; Junna turned on his side and got up on his hands, and cleaned it, clearing it of left-over semen and scattered shit-stains.

“I’ve got a surprise,” he said, “you will like this, I think. I’ll make you a real _bitch_.”

He went away, and returned with a white tray whereon were lying in some red stringy mucus three dead puppies. “Stillborn,” he said, “very sad. She’s been very unlucky, that one.” He looked towards the female dog lying reluctant in the corner of the garden. “This is the second time. Only one of her puppies survived. I think this will be good enough homage to them.”

He picked up the first one, it’s fur was slimy, slick against its skin. “All fours,” he commanded.

Junna obeyed, and soon the cold dead head of the puppy pressed against his arse, and the man pushed; soon the slender shoulders laid back along the body let it slip in further, then the legs. Junna’s cock perked up like a cat’s ears might at a sudden sound.

Then the second puppy slipped in, then the third. They were quite large, and he felt swollen. Carrying around the puppies, he walked around on his hands and knees for the camera-waving man, who narrated it all like a nature documentary, speaking of the bitch and her impending birth.

He walked up to Junna as he walked on his fours, and kicked him, harshly, in the stomach. Junna fell over to his side.

“Now, she is certain to enter labour,” he said. “Push, _bitch_.”

So Junna did as the old man wanted and began to push. Some of the slimy mucus leaked out, and then the last puppy in, or whichever it was, began to slip out of his arse. The camera was hovering over the scene of the escape like a news helicopter in Los Angeles. The rear legs slipped out, then the fore-, and the shoulders squeezed through; it fell to the ground with a plop.

“It’s dead,” he said with a faux-saddened voice, “it seems the bitch’s offspring is still-born.” He put the camera down, pulled forth a plug, and stuffed it hard up Junna’s arse. Then he sat down on Junna’s back, grabbed with one hand each Junna’s two bunches. Junna was not strong enough to support the old man, who was rather heavy, but he tried his best, though it did not go so well.

“Useless,” he said, “useless shit-bitch.” Junna fell onto his belly. The man on-top of him squeezed his insides. “Totally fucking useless,” he said as he got up. “Think of your babies, you’re not taking good care of them. They are probably hurt now. Let’s hope you make a better toilet than a mother, eh, shit-bitch?”

He pulled his trousers down after putting the camera back on the tripod, and his dirty hole was shewn towards Junna. Junna crawled up to him and opened his mouth, putting his tongue to work cleaning that mine entrance, waiting to strike a new seam of brown coal. Soon the hole let out a fart, and then a long mushy stool shot out with great speed, and smeared Junna’s face. A lot ended where it ought, in his mouth, but still more clung to his chin like mud and some fell down to the ground. He chewed well and salivated richly and swallowed diligently, licked the hole clean of sticky traces and then picked up that which had dropped onto the grass. He swiped the traces off his cheeks and chin and licked his fingers. The man’s shit was delicious. Standing on his knees, his cock made a tent out of the front of the skirt. The man kicked at him, hitting his testicles, and Junna fell over to his side.

“Time to finish your birthing,” he said then, bent down and pulled the plug out of Junna’s arse, then put his shoe-clad foot to Junna’s belly and pressed down. Junna moaned with pain, and a further puppy slipped out along with some shit, then the last one. Not too much pushing was necessary, as the puppies were very slick.

“Clean your off-spring, shit-bitch, clean your little mutts.”

Back on all fours, Junna licked the dead puppies clean of stringy mucus and his own shit and so on. They tasted bitter and were cold against his tongue, their eyes closed in some sad expression.

“Looks like your puppies didn’t make it,” the man said, laughing. “What a _shitty_ mother you are! Leaving your puppies in peril like that.” He shook his head disapprovingly. The afternoon light was fading.

“We’ll have to breed you again, so you can make more puppies,” the man said. “You know what to do.”

Junna knew. The man went inside his house, and Junna rested for a while in the dog-house. During the night he mated with the three male dogs thrice, filling him up with their semen; he came across the dead puppies, and felt a strange connection to them, so inserted them anew into his arse, all three of them, and plugged himself up with the plug that lay in the grass. He wanted to keep them inside at least until work began tomorrow. He let one of the male dogs lick his cock now and then as he wanked thinking of his puppy-pregnancy; he came promptly.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

Out on the streets, the people looked at him with strange gazes when they noticed the scent that he radiated, that pungent animal odour; the likes of the most forlorn homeless stragglers most of whose lives were spent in bushes and under bridges, but cares for that Junna had not. With a purse over his shoulder, he walked in a direction unknown, aimlessly, feeling useless. If you’re a toilet and you’re not being used, what is the point? A day off, they had said, due to remodelling work at the Establishment, and so he had been on his way. It was boring; what would he do? Walk around in circles? He felt like a beached dolphin, out of his element.

On the Nipponbashi bridge, in the shadow of the motorway viaducts that followed the outline of the old canal. Years ago, some corrupt politician had proposed that the entire complex of flying carriageways be buried to restore some imagined former grandeur of the old bridge, built in sixteen-hundred whenever, as if it was possible to restore it above that polluted canal, in the shadow as it now rested, even without the roaring motorway and its concrete pillars, the multitudinous glass façades of office blocks. The motorway had been rammed through here in 1966, the golden days, and the loss of some barely navigable channel was hardly worth standing in the way of improving the road network. Beyond, he followed the Sumida River waterfront; across the shimmering summer waters, where tourist boats slowly travelled, the motorway viaduct continued like a gigantic caterpillar walking endlessly along the riverside. Junna walked on half-way over the Ryougoku bridge, where he stopped, and looked around as if lost. Then, he had an idea where to get some food.

From his purse he withdrew his phone and navigated through the ancient contacts list. He hoped the number was still right, or he’d have to go through the trouble of finding a directory or calling one of those expensive directory services. He found the name there – Nema it said. Usually he went by ”Hisaki” these days, though Junna had not kept up to date on his latest musical endeavours. He picked his name on the list, and waited as it rang. The number seemed to still be right.

“Hello?” the voice said, soft and slightly effeminate. “Who is this?”

Oh, Junna thought, he didn’t even have his number on the phone any more. Probably got himself another dozen new mobile phones since their last call – years ago. “You forget me that quickly?” Junna asked. Hisaki was silent on the other end. “It’s Junna.”

“Oh!” Hisaki exclaimed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that it was you. It’s been... a long time.”

“Indeed.”

“So, you wanted something?”

“Want to meet?”

“Ah, I guess. I have no work today. Do you want to meet at some place?”

“No. Your place?”

“I don’t live there any more. I guess you can have my new address.”

“Mmhmm,” Junna said. Hisaki gave him the address; it wasn’t too long a walk. He didn’t want to get on a train or a bus with how he smelled – he smiled to himself at the thought. He resumed crossing the bridge over the Sumida river, continuing down the long straight avenue for a considerable distance. About an hour had lapsed by the time he reached the address. It was a small, two-storey block of tiny flats, four on each floor, with a wide deck for access. He found the door with Hisaki’s family name on it, and there he rang the door-bell.

Hisaki opened it. His hair was drab, bleached. Hisaki had always looked a bit older than he was, and now was no difference; his eyes looked tired after one too many a late night. He was wearing something drab, a black shirt, blue jeans, bare feet. He stepped aside to invite Junna.

“You’re dressed like that, huh,” Hisaki said. “Are you still in some band? What’s with that weird tiara? Are you...” he paused, a bit nervously. “Homeless or something? You smell.”

Junna wore a high-neck, red latex top which had an aperture cut to frame the area around his navel, a vest with long-sleeves flared at the hands, zipper at the front, and a short plain latex skirt with a matching red plastic belt. Below he wore a pair of black latex stockings and red pumps with high chunky heels. His handbag was of red PVC to go with the general colour scheme.

“No, well, not really been homeless,” Junna replied, “but of course I smell. I’m a public toilet.”

“Eh, what?” Hisaki exclaimed. “What do you mean?”

Junna poked out his tongue thoughtfully. “I’ve been working by eating shit and drinking piss and sucking cock and, you know, toiletries.”

“You’re kidding!”

“Then why do I smell, huh?”

“I had no idea you were such a pervert, with such wickedness! I know you liked people who smelled but... I thought it was girls. And just when they were unshowered!”

“It would have been embarrassing to tell the truth, right? As you can imagine... it’s not something you’re... proud of. But I guess I am beyond caring now. What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have any secret desires? Either way, you should let me eat.” He looked at Hisaki’s crotch. “Talking about it seems to make you hard.” Junna reached and scraped the bulge in the ugly jeans with his hand and his long red nails. “The snake wants to be free...” he said dreamily, and then he made the zipper teeth open. Hisaki did not resist, walking instead backwards towards his bed in the small dingy one-room flat, and as Junna pulled his trousers down he fell back and landed with his buttocks on the bed.

Hisaki pulled his shirt up. His cock was hard indeed, and he wore no underwear, it seemed.

Junna leaned closer and licked the tip like a tease. “You like this, something really makes you excited,” he said to Hisaki, “what is it? Is it me talking about how I want to eat shit, or are you just into... eating shit?”

Hisaki didn’t answer, but he placed a hand around Junna’s head of full red- and yellow-dyed hair and pushed his cock into the mouth which opened readily to receive. Regardless of what that meant his answer was, it was all well, surely? Junna played with his tongue over the warm, stout prick in his mouth, looking up at Hisaki who grimaced with closed eyes. The cock was a bit dirty, tasty with a hint of salty sweat accumulated throughout—days unshowered: two or three, Junna guessed from his expert knowledge of these topics; and then he spat it out, licked down the underside of the shaft. While licking Hisaki’s testes he pushed his legs up, to reveal his arse. It was a bit hairy, and smelled sweetish. Junna stuck his tongue into the nest as he had done so many times before, and licked vivaciously; there was the taste of salty sweat. Hisaki didn’t seem to mind it, so he kept it up for a while, but the hole was to offer no secret treat, at least not at the moment. Perhaps Hisaki was not in need of relief right now.

“Want to fuck my sewage outflow pipe?” Junna asked.

“Your what?” Hisaki blushed and perhaps he wondered if he had heard right.

“Sewage outflow! My arse, what else!” Without waiting for an answer, Junna backed off the bed and onto the floor, dragging Hisaki down, pulling his ugly trousers and underwear off the rest of the way and throwing them towards the bathroom door in the dismally proportioned flat. Hisaki sat with his back to the bed, and Junna tugged at his cock with one hand while rummaging through his handbag with the other, finding eventually what he sought therein, pulling from its shady depths a tube connected to a transparent hose as well as a plunger. He tilted it so that the plunger fell out and onto the floor, and then put the top opening of the syringe tube to his own cock, half-hard at present, and after some pushing – removing his hand from Hisaki’s cock in the meanwhile – he managed to begin urinating, and soon had half-filled the container.

“Where’s that going?” Hisaki queried a bit nervously.

“Don’t worry, it’s for me, not you,” Junna replied. “Unless... Well, there’ll be plenty of time for that later.” After putting the plunger back in place and setting down the syringe, Junna eagerly unbuckled his belt and slipped his skirt off to keep it from getting too soiled. “Spit some more on your cock,” he commanded Hisaki. “Mixing our saliva...” Hisaki smiled and leaned forward and did as instructed. Junna touched it again, and how hard it was! “You want to fuck this toilet doll?”

“I want to—” Hisaki almost giggled with nervousness and amusement, “fuck it.”

“Say it again, clearer.”

“I want to fuck the toilet doll.”

Junna put a stockinged knee over Hisaki’s lap and reached behind himself for the cock, positioning it towards his rear, and eased himself slowly backward and down upon it. Hisaki moaned cutely with his effeminate voice meanwhile. Even though the prick was quite thick, it slipped in with no major effort aside from relaxation on Junna’s part. Junna’s cock inflated slowly with a few thrusts, and soon his buttocks smacked against Hisaki’s thighs with pleasant regularity. Keeping it up, he put his hands to Hisaki’s, palm to palm, and pushed him back slightly against the bed; Junna leaned forward, and kissed Hisaki deeply. Maybe Hisaki thought he smelled, but he kissed back nevertheless, his face flush with warmth. Their gazes met, Hisaki’s looming uncertainty, their tongues parting. “I’ve missed you,” Junna whispered, “do you want to be with me? Do you want to come with me?”

Stumped by the suggestion, Hisaki needed a few seconds – the continued fucking didn’t help – to gather his thoughts. “Whereto?”

“This place, where I work.”

“Toilet stuff?”

“That’s right. You’re a dirty boy, too, aren’t you? It’s like a club. They take good care of me.”

“I will...” he began, embarrassed profoundly, his face all red, “do whatever to stay with you, Junna-doll!”

“How sweet to hear that!” Merrily he smiled. “I shall train you well then! It is better to have someone to share things with than do it alone, after all! I have been lonely in spite of everything... I’ve thought about you...”

“I’ve thought of you too, wondered what you’ve been up to... I thought maybe you just got a job, a drab one... like anyone might get, a shop clerk, office job, who knows—ah!” Junna pinched his nipples through his shirt.

“To think such things of me! Lowly! I may eat shit and have sex with strangers, but at least I’m no salary man, no house and wife and kids for me!”

“My band’s gone to shit, it’s all gone...”

“Nothing stops you then, from coming with me! A different kind of shit! Now, this will feel a bit funny...” He pulled up the side of his top to reveal the slot in the side of his body and meanwhile paused the fucking; with a twisting grasp he pulled out a small plug and put it on the floor, and connected the transparent tube to the slightly protruding plastic apparatus. He pushed the plunger and the urine filled the hose and flowed into his lower intestine through the slot, and soon the syringe was empty. Hisaki looked a bit surprised to see it, but didn’t seem bothered by it. Soon was heard from Junna’s insides some gurgling sounds; Junna resumed easing onto and off Hisaki’s cock, which he responded to with meek moans.

Soon Junna felt the change in his arse. It was a pleasant sensation, as if suddenly Hisaki’s cock was wrapped in slimy lube; a tickling wetness which enhanced the sensation of every thrust; oh, the joys of shitting while being fucked! He took hold of his own cock and frigged it rapidly; Hisaki seemed to notice what was going on, but aside from his continued intermittent moans he said nothing and showed no signs of disgust; squished and mushy shit slipped out of Junna’s arse from around Hisaki’s cock and dripped down; Junna could feel it slipping out. The smell soon filled the room, and Hisaki coughed – unused as he was to the natural odours of this sort – but his cock grew no less erect by the work of this distraction; rather, he seemed egged on by it, and he grabbed hold of Junna by the sides and began pushing him up and down, thrusting as deep as he could, while more shit leaked out and formed a puddle on the floor below.

“It tickles my balls,” Hisaki laughed, “but that’s okay.” Junna frigged quicker and then shot strings of pearly white sperm over Hisaki’s belly; but the fucking slowed not, and each time the cock withdrew from a plunge it was followed by some shit; until Hisaki was nearing a spend, as shewn by him gritting his teeth and his breathing escalating, and his quite adorable moans growing more and more frequent. He pushed Junna down on his cock and then stopped with it all the way in, and in that position he climaxed. Junna eased himself up and let the cock slip out, followed by quite a bit of shit, which formed a brown pyramid on the floor between Hisaki’s naked legs. Junna scooped some up in his hand and put it in his mouth as if it was the tastiest chocolate and swallowed the soft brownness after a brief chew, then picked up another piece, and moved it closer to Hisaki’s face.

“It’s the smell that is the hardest part, really,” Junna said, “if you aren’t used to it. It smells good to me. You can breathe through your mouth if you prefer, but it might make your training slower... Now, open up. Think of it – it’s my shit, Junna’s!” Hisaki did open his mouth, though his face was red with embarrassment, and even though he coughed as Junna brought his hand closer. “It doesn’t taste like it smells, so you need not worry. You might be sensitive about the texture—some people prefer it one way or the other. I don’t think it’s grainy though, so it should be fine.” So he put it in Hisaki’s mouth. It was only a small piece; Hisaki’s lips closed around the two fingers he had it on, and he pulled them out, the shit staying behind the luscious lips. Junna withdrew his hand, but just he did, Hisaki reached behind his head of fuzzy red hair and pulled him closer, opening his mouth again. They met in a kiss, their tongues intertwined, mixing the shit, passing it back and forth passionately; eventually Hisaki swallowed it lubed with Junna’s saliva.

Their lips parted. “Take off your shirt,” Junna said while reaching into his handbag to retrieve the old band outfit he had used for so long and not washed except to wear it standing in a shower briefly to wash off any big pieces stuck to it; the old red and black PVC outfit, the top, arm-warmers and the skirt. He handed it to Hisaki. “Put this on.”

“I remember this one!” said he, and took it eagerly, “you still have yours! All of mine I had to sell...” He put it down on the bed as he stood up, some shit on his cock still; before he turned, Junna held onto his hips and sucked the dick clean of the traces, just in passing. Then he let Hisaki go and dedicated his duties to cleaning up the mess he had made on the floor. Hisaki dutifully took his shirt off and began to put on the red and black shiny dress. By the time he was dressed, Junna had almost finished eating the shit off the floor.

“You’re fast,” Hisaki said while he went over to his closet and brought out a pair of black thigh-highs boots with red lacing; very appropriate with regard to Junna’s old dress he had donned. When he was done, he got on the floor next to Junna and, though nervous, picked up a piece of shit and put it in his mouth and chewed it, though he still coughed some when the smell grew stronger and had some amateurish difficulties with swallowing, more to do with the psychological reality than the shit itself.

“Those are some tasteful boots,” Junna commented and his cock grew hard again; he raised himself up on his knees. He had a sudden idea then. “Present your arse to me,” he told Hisaki, “and I’ll give you a treat. Have you ever taken something in your bottom before?”

Hisaki blushed. “I... I have used toys... had sex a few times, let them... fuck me...”

“Good, good! Then it won’t be such a challenge!”

Hisaki reached back to his arse and stuck a finger, then two, wetted by saliva, inside to open up slightly. He eventually got a third inside, and then pulled out and put them in his mouth, licking them.

Junna picked up a some shit in his hand and moving closer smeared it across Hisaki’s crevice, depositing as much as possible of the muddy slickness near the sphincter. He moaned as it tickled, his upper body resting upon the bed; and picking up some more, Junna draped his cock in some shit, and then moved into position to push the stuff he had placed there inside with his cock as if it were a shovel shifting coal into some arduously working coal-fired steam-engine on a transatlantic ship; he pressed the smeared cock-head up against the sphincter. Some of the shit was pressed aside, but a good portion slipped inside thanks to Hisaki’s previous preparation.

“Ah!” Hisaki whined, “My butt! Ah, you’re fucking my butt with shit for lube!”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Junna began to thrust in and out while Hisaki moaned; squeezing shit in, stirring it with his cock, some mixing with sweat forming in Hisaki’s arse-valley and things escaping from within, giving it a pleasant mushy texture, like wet, smooth mud; truly, it was like fucking a pie in many ways. Junna kept fucking for a while, but as he had recently spent, the ejaculation was not forthcoming, and he pulled out his soiled dick with the work still incomplete. Hisaki turned towards him, and took the chocolate-coated sausage in his mouth with what seemed like no forethought or reluctance, licking the shit up, swallowing, and playing with it in his mouth, moving it around in his mouth, mixing it with saliva.

“What a good boy! I knew you had it in you.” Junna patted his head while he spat out the cock; they both got up on their feet, and they hugged and kissed. Hisaki still had a lot of the shit in his mouth. “Want to leave, then?”

“What about the stuff here?”

“You don’t need it. It’s all just useless crap shoved down your throat. You don’t need anything but me and shit. Whoever cares might think you’ve died or gone missing, but who cares? How many would care? Let’s be honest. When was the last time someone called for you? Weeks ago? It’s all bills, taxes, responsibilities! Take my hand, we’ll go away from all of this to sweet lands of fantasy and pleasure!”

Hisaki took his hand and did not look back.

 

**2**

Holding hands, they rounded the last corner and came to the narrow back street where the club was located. Immediately, Junna realised that something about the scene was not as it ought to be; it seemed that all was not well in shit-town, for parked up against the rear entrance was a police van, and behind it, two more cop cars. Two cops stood leaning against it at the corner with the avenue further down; instantly, Junna stopped and jerked Hisaki’s arm to stop him going further; they both backed up a bit and, hidden somewhat from sight by a black rubbish container, they had a reasonable view of the scene without much of any risk, and they saw how police emerged from within, along with four shackled men, one of whom Junna knew was the supervisor of the place. They were loaded up into the van, and the doors slammed shut.

“We better go,” Junna said, “before they see us and put us in some relation to the place. I don’t know where we ought to go, though... This place might be gone if they have arrested everyone...”

They walked back the way they came. No one else was seen at the site. The sun was setting; it was afternoon. Traffic picked up on the wide avenues of the city. Hisaki complained of his arse itching, and Junna told him to get used to it. It would pass soon enough, the itching. They kept to less peopled areas; narrow streets through residential districts, back-streets, coming up to the bridges over the Arakawa River. Junna’s feet were sore by then. It had been long since last he walked so far.

They stopped on the bridge. The lights of the city were coming on. A boatload of tourists passed a barge going upstream on the waters, and the red warning lights blinked on distant tower block rooftops. Strings of glowing pearls showed the viaduct of the riverside motorway outlined, where traffic was at near stand-still. A cold breeze wafted salty from Tokyo Bay southwards. They leaned over the railing.

Hisaki broke the silence first, splitting the wind.

“There is a place, that we might head to.”

“There is?”

“It opened a few years ago. I’ve been there a few times...” Maybe he blushed. Junna could not see in the falling light. “It’s called the Cocksucking Maid Café or some such. It’s not that long a walk from here. There’s pretty boys, cross-dressing mostly, and they offer sexual and other services. Last I heard they have a division catering to animal needs, even, so... I’m sure they could make room for us.” He giggled nervously after that.

Junna stuck his tongue out to taste the wind. The gusts blew cold on his tongue, and he smiled. “It sounds like the place we’d need, yes. Do you know the way to get there from here? I don’t have any better ideas. We’ll go and present our case to whomever we can find there.”

Hisaki nodded. He started walking, and Junna followed him. They continued over the bridge.

 

Night ruled the land when they came to the establishment. Unlike the seedy back-alley nature of the club that had been raided by the police, probably because someone had been taken there against their will and eventually escaped to witness against the proprietors. Now they stood before an establishment whose frontage was frank and almost officious-looking, the sort of brand-conscious styling one would expect from a major chain store. The building rose three storeys tall and lights were on in the windows above. A double door was right ahead, set back some from the cobblestone shopping street, and on either side were windows tinted black and covered over with endless assemblage of flyers. The neon-glow sign above sported an enormous silhouette of what seemed like a typical maid-girl, only the skirt was lifted in a way as to hint at the presence of a mighty penis; and next to it, the name of the place.

 

COCKSUCKING MALE MAIDS CAFÉ, it read. TOKYO BRANCH.

 

They tried the door, and it was unlocked. They stepped into the flame-tinged warm light of the establishment, and were greeted within by a shiny-dress-wearing boy with long black hair (reaching the hem of his short skirt, roughly in line with the height of his buttocks) and a rather masculine face behind a teak counter; apparently the receptionist.

He observed them with a curious glance as they walked up to the counter.

“Can I be of service?” he asked and put fingers over his nose as the stink filled the room.

Hisaki took charge and leaned over the counter playfully. “We’d like to speak to whoever is in charge of management and hiring at the establishment.” (As he spoke he put a finger into the cleft of his arse to scratch, when he pulled it back there was some dried shit on it – he put it in his mouth, and sucked on his finger teasingly. Junna was pleased with the initiative he was showing. He’d make a good toilet.)

“Oh,” the receptionist said, “you want to speak to the boss. Just go on ahead up to the fourth floor, at the end of the corridor, the door that is a bit different and larger than the others. You can’t really miss it, it’s the only one like that. He likes to meet with new recruits and all, so you should be fine, just knock.” He pointed to the stairs. “Up there.” A smile.

“Thank you,” Hisaki said, beamed and backed up; cast a glance at Junna that told him to follow. They joined again at the first step and ascended.

 

As they had been told, at the end of the corridor on the fourth floor was a door more lavish than the rest; dark wood with a golden plate reading MANAGER. Hisaki paused before the door and waited for Junna to catch up, then turned to him.

“You handle this,” Hisaki said. “You’re the expert in the field.” A slight nervous laugh.

Junna smiled and passed ahead of Hisaki, who leaned now against the wall and waited. Junna knocked cautiously on the door, careful not to do it too suddenly, lest he’d interrupt something or cause an unwanted surprise; three knocks he did, before there came a soft yet confident voice in reply from within; it welcomed them to step inside, and they hesitated no longer but opened the door and entered.

Behind a large dark teak desk, a man was getting up; his hair was black with vivid red highlights and teased tastefully into a palm-proud plumage that would doubtless be the envy of mating tropical birds; he pushed the black leather chair backwards as he stood, and beamed brightly, nodding merrily. He wore a rather elaborate latex outfit; a dress with long flared sleeves, knee-length multi-tiered skirt (pleated, seemed airy), thigh-highs with proper chunky heels and a corset tightening his midriff; and around his neck a neck-corset; the persisting colour scheme was a dominant black with plentiful red accents (laces on the corsets and the shoes, as well as tasteful stripes here and there, both horizontal and vertical). “Are you the new recruits? I was hoping someone would take up the project soon!” He walked towards them, and seemed unperturbed by the scent they emanated, as if he expected it. “But excuse me – where are my manners? I am Keito, the manager of this branch. I didn’t expect someone would come so soon in response to the requests we made!”

“Requests?” Junna asked, but expected not an answer, proceeding instead with a brief explanation of what had transpired. The man, Keito, seemed nonetheless enthusiastic, and explained to them that people such as they were in high demand in this business.

“—many of the boys in service here might, for example, put up with a little bit of this and that, you know, scat-ero things, depending on their feelings on the matter, but even those that do, many of them simply lack an interest in it, you know what I mean? Some customers like when they cry and are all iffy about eating it, clinging to some morality – dogs have no problems with it, do they?” He gritted his teeth cheekily. “But most want the boys to truly want it, to be happy in their position—and we don’t have anyone like that. So I sounded the depths, so to say, and lo and behold – here you are! Even if it’s not in response, it is truly fortunate—a god-send, one might say! So if you, as you say, wish to get into things here, we’ll gladly make arrangements! Some things I have already prepared – first, go down into the basement, second floor, B2; there’s some equipment there that will be of great aid to you both. After that – if you wish to rest before, that is all well and fine, too – please see the costume office on the first floor and they’ll take your measurements and see what sort of outfits we can provide, just for starters; you’re free to offer input and ideas if you wish when tending to these matters, too. Later, we’ll arrange some photo-shoots for promotional material for the new services—you don’t mind that at all, I hope?”

It was almost overwhelming, in a very positive way. The man’s apparent enthusiasm was infectious, and Junna could not help but feel oddly relieved. The atmosphere was much more relaxed and pleasant, even exhilarating, than the dingy club where he had spent so much time until today.

So Junna nodded.

 

**3**

Two days had lapsed. Tonight was their debut—Keito had made arrangements, put up posters here and there, and there was sure to be a fair turnout. Junna had worked with Hisaki to make him better at it. Some of his reluctance, which seemed to have been related to the risk for infection, had been handled in a most unexpected way. As advised, they had headed to the lift and travelled down to the basement. In a large, cold concrete room where the lights were muted as though it was the site of some romantic dinner they met a man guarding a further door, more resolute than others encountered; steel and heavy it loomed like the safety door of a bank vault or a government gold storage.

The man at the side, he too what seemed to be a worker at the place, for he wore a latex costume as all the rest, had long light-brown hair; he seemed amused when they arrived, and as if he expected them, perhaps warned beforehand by a message or other. He led them into another room – and not, as they had expected, through the heavy door – where in the faint light were kept what looked like aquaria. Glass boxes, each of them not filled with water but some translucent mucus that clung to the walls, and within this mucus there twitched and squirmed a great number of strange worm-like creatures against one another, like a rabid festering pile of earthworms each nearly as thick as a cock and twice the length of the average. In fact, save the mucus and the worms, there seemed to be little in the aquaria. The things must be somewhat shy of light, and thus the subdued lighting.

Junna had shrugged at the sight of the critters and asked what they were; the man, or boy—it was hard to tell his age—had said they were a type of parasitic animal, that was, as a matter of ritual, implanted in all new recruits. He had described it as ‘signing the contract’ for employment, and cocked his head, and assured that they were not a health concern, on the contrary, they had certain very remarkably positive effects. Without further resistance, Junna moved over to a nearby plastic-covered bed and got on all fours, arse in the air; and Hisaki followed, slightly spooked by the context, but seemed to feel better after Junna grabbed his wrist and held it.

The multi-coloured worms that slithered, varying from white to shades of brown, yellow and purple—oh! One could hear them squirm as the lid was lifted off one of the aquaria and with a scoop some were retrieved. The boy-man warned that it would feel a bit cold, and so it did when the squirming things slipped up against their buttocks. It tickled, Junna felt it try to slip inside—and then, the deed was done, and the critter was within.

For the next few hours they felt a bit _weird_. But it wasn’t a bad weirdness; they felt oddly energized. Eventually, it seemed to pass, or at least they seemed to adapt to it, and it became the new default state of things. And so, they went on to visit the costume office.

 

Hisaki’s learning had been quick. He shewed great skill; and already, he could handle vomit without any problem, not just piss and shit and, of course, sperm. Tonight was their debut. For the last two days, Junna had merely volunteered his services to others in the staff, and quite a few had, with some amusement, taken him up on the offer. Hisaki, meanwhile, had just been fed by Junna.

 

THE TOILET PRINCESS CORONATION

SHIT-WEDDING

 

White text on brown, the sign sat on the door and proudly announced. At the centre of the room was a metal pole that ran from floor to ceiling in the midst of a slight white-tiled depression in the floor, in whose centre was a drain. Supervised by Junna’s requests, a more thorough and higher-quality arrangement had been provided with metal fixtures supporting seats of shiny white porcelain, set up like bottomless toilets all facing away from the centre. The windowless room bathed in bright white light.

Before it was time, they had dressed up for the occasion. White latex wedding dresses they had donned each, with long gloves, short skirts, stockings and garters; their hair had been done in preparation, even though it would surely be soiled; Hisaki’s dyed purple, and Junna’s red re-dyed. White pumps for their feet, white corsets laced tight around their waists. For the crown, each had an elastic headband with a crown, whose sharp edges were tipped with specks of brown.

Junna fitted a collar on himself, and then one on Hisaki, and pulled Hisaki with a chain and carried his own to the room, and tied both chains thereafter around the metal pole at the centre of the room.

They sat down on the cold tiled floor and waited until it was admission time.

The public access door was unlocked, and opened (it lay opposite the staff door; the room was roughly an even square). People began to enter. Some in suits, casual wear; others in the shiny getups of the establishment, there to partake, or look on with amusement at this latest and most weirdly exquisite attraction the place had to offer. There were subdued conversations and sublime glances exchanged, things that needed not be said aloud transmitted in a language of smiles and miens, expressions of surprise, perplexity and disgusted amusement. There were six seats, but many more people. Some might not want to participate, there only to look at it and marvel at the depravity... some had faces covered behind face masks, shy of the smell that was sure to follow, others seemed aroused by the prospect alone, their skirts, trousers, or whatever bulging proudly as their meat-sticks inflated. It would be a long night.

Junna stood up and waved at the people coming in with a bright smile. “So many of you! But we will certainly do our best to serve!” Hisaki looked up at him. “This new shit-princess here, he hasn’t eaten anyone’s shit but mine, so far, so—anyone want to give him some?”

A fat, bloated hairy beast of a man—more animal than human, most likely—put up his hand and smiled; his belly bulged like a balloon, filled to the brim, and was almost guaranteed to offer plentiful droppings that would feed starving villages... He pulled down his black, dirty trousers. His cock sat like a little featherless chicken looking out from a dense bush of bristly black hairs. His arse was a lightless chasm as he turned and sat down on one of the seats. Hisaki crawled near, and Junna bent down next to him to assist him.

Hisaki leaned close with his face, parting his plump, painted lips when approaching, and as adequately trained, shewed no reluctance of revulsion, no matter the challenge. What could have been a more ideal first exercise and test? This was virtually a school exam—certainly more important than any schooling Hisaki had ever attended in the vain hope of “learning” anything. He parted the arse-cheeks, and revealed the mouth from which flowed the goodness as heated gas from submarine volcanic vents.

Hisaki stuck his tongue out and licked at the hole. The man farted loudly, and pushed. Then, the light-brown slimy goop began to leak out; a solid piece it was, thin but coated in mucus and looser stool. It landed in Hisaki’s mouth, though half fell outside and slid down his chin leaving behind it a snail-like trail. He closed his mouth around it, and caught the falling part in his gloved hand. But Junna’s attention was soon called elsewhere, as entering the room was the director, Keito, and he headed for one of the seats as if he intended to use it ( _them_ ) with delight.

Pulling his shiny skirt up, he sat down. His bottom was hairless, though his skin had blemishes; scattered zones of irritation, and a single but quite large bruise, as if he had there been spanked harshly. Junna wondered by whom, as he crawled to him and stretched up towards his arse, and licked each cheek as he waited. It took him by surprise when it finally came, a transparent liquid—he had evidently seen fit to inject himself with enema. It squirted onto Junna’s top. He felt some run down from the neck inside, which made him quiver and his cock erect. He leaned in closer, and put his mouth close to the hole, and stuck his tongue out.

The next thing to escape from within the beautiful man’s bowels was a mixture of small, hard pieces and stringy light-coloured mucus. It tasted sweetish and had a fine, smooth texture, like yoghurt, when chewed. Junna swallowed and did it as quickly as he could, but even so, too much came out, and it fell into his lap (he sat on his knees). The last pieces were loose and mushy and stuck like sticky mud to his skirt. Junna licked clean as good as he could Keito’s arse, and then proceeded to finish up the spilled things.

More people were evidently in need of relieving themselves, for more of the seats were filled. Hisaki was done with the fat man, and went to work with another, and Junna juggled the needs of one slender, weary-looking salaryman and someone who might at one point have been a fellow bandman, both of whom when they were done shitting pissed on him as he ate the droppings he had been unable to catch right away.

Soon the shallow pool-like depression they were in began to fill with piss and shit. The drain had been covered temporarily to allow this, as intended. No matter how quickly they ate, it was just too much to take in.

Hisaki, gorging too quickly on a lump of half-hard waste, vomited the half-chewed stuff back up. Junna saw it, and went to his aid, and between one another they ate it, while the man who delivered it shot a jet of warm, pungent diarrhoea on them, soiling them from the waist down.

When it seemed that all had done their toilet duties, a man took off his clothes and stepped down into the shit-puddle that had formed, picked up some shit and smeared it on his cock. Hisaki and Junna approached from either side and licked it clean, swallowing with dedication the filth. When the cock was shit-free, Hisaki began to suck it alone, while another man approached Junna from behind, pulling his white skirt up and shoving harshly a finger in past his pliable sphincter.

Junna moaned sluttily, “Go ahead—put it in, fuck the shit out of me!”

“Out?” Junna heard the man scoff. “Don’t you mean in?” The man must have plucked some shit off the floor, for Junna felt it, cold now, being rubbed against his anus and pushed gently in, followed immediately by the pushing of the cock itself. Junna felt some anal juices mixed with some shit that was pushed aside fall out of his arse and onto the floor between his soiled stockinged legs. The man exhaled, and pushed further in. Then he kept up a steady rhythm of fucking.

Hisaki meanwhile was being fucked while he sucked another shit-smeared cock; the man fucking Junna scooped some more faeces off the floor and began to smear Junna’s buttocks. He then merrily fucked until he spent inside, pulled out and made Junna clean it off.

While they were busy being fucked and sucking, some more patrons decided to shit or piss to add to the mushy soup that slowly began to fill the pool. Some decided to venture into the stale, foul-smelling swamp to fuck them in their rears while they grazed like pigs or cattle.

As a finale of the night, each were given an enema, and added to the mushy nightmarish soup someone called a “wedding pie,” a repugnant semen-laced shit-topping. How many had relieved themselves in the mess, neither could recall, nor how many times their bottoms had been probed or their mouths violated, but Hisaki and Junna both felt bloated and couldn’t eat more (for the moment at least) when their time was up and the guests walked on out, and the light switched off. They were left like that, sleeping in the malodorous cesspool, with shit caked to their clothes and bodies, clumped in their ruined coiffures—but such is the life of the toilet princess, and Junna slept soundly that night, and dreamt of all the great things that were ahead of them in this new splendorous brown home.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Hisaki chewed and swallowed another morsel of precious brown love, felt it slip down his throat and join all the rest of it inside him. He put a finger to his belly, bloated like a pregnant woman and filling the brown latex suit completely. It had the design of a long-sleeved swim-suit with a perfunctory and tiny skirt, with a short zipper for anal access, though it was zipped up nearly fully—as much as it could be when out of his anus hung a short chain that ended with a plastic ring. It was attached to the series of huge round beads that filled his rectum and then some, and prevented excessive spillage from within his packed bloated insides. He had not relieved himself for a week, and now he was at the limit of what his insides could physically fit, though he was proud of his pregnancy. Spendings had dried on his cheeks and left slug-like traces down the sides of his outfit.

There was only a single man left to process before “Out of Order” time. A lanky man with colourful coiffure slightly washed-out, perhaps he was in some band, he looked young. Hisaki picked up a deep plate from the floor, the sort used for large servings of pasta—now something quite different—and held it up at level with his chin to catch most of the droppings. He smiled and stuck his tongue out as the man turned his rear to him. The man’s thin fingers parted his buttocks and the hairy cleft (the rest of his body was quite well-shaven) came into view. He pushed and farted and started dropping little brown eggs, all in all a dozen or so, all of which ended up on Hisaki’s plate. Hisaki took a deep breath through the nose and captured the scent that would make the untrained dry-heave and found it pleasant.

“Would you like some sauce with the meatballs?” the man, or boy rather, asked.

“Yes, sure, if you have some, it would be great!” Hisaki said.

“Just start eating some and I’ll give it.” The boy gripped his erection and began to wank.

Hisaki sat on the white-tiled floor in the edge of the event-room. Junna was not there—Hisaki wasn’t sure where. He had not seen him for several days, and had not been told of his whereabouts. Perhaps he was being _augmented_ , or he was having a special audition with the manager, who seemed to have a thing for Junna, or he was doing home visits. He supposed he’d find out soon enough.

He picked up one of the shit-balls and put it in his mouth. Really hard ones like these were quite chewy. They reminded of caramels in that way, how they stuck to the teeth. Not that it bothered him.

He chewed with his mouth open. The boy seemed to like it, and began to frig quicker, hand slipping up and down the pole as if to polish it shiny, and soon he came when Hisaki had only eaten two of the balls. His thick white sperm shot across the meal.

“Thank you!” Hisaki said and cocked his head as he swallowed the second one. “Thank you for feeding me. I am grateful to be eating your shit.” Visitors liked when you said that. Not that it wasn’t true— the boy’s hand sifted through his coiffure, held up with hair-spray and cream above his headband, like a blonde explosion. The boy seemed to be thanking him in this manner. Hisaki liked it.

He picked up three more, with glazing of spending, and put them in his mouth all at once. The boy went on his way out, besieged with some guilt, some embarrassment perhaps. Was it really that much of a problem? Pathologisation of normal behaviours. Didn’t early man eat his own shit, just as animals are won’t to do? He patted his belly. Those parasites, if they could even be thought of as such, they did a good job. Even now, he wasn’t sick, even with a week’s package of mostly strangers’ shit bulging within—though he supposed by now many were regulars and not that _strange_ to him, but he knew only a handful of names.

He finished up the droppings, then put the plate down. He was filled with a sense of accomplishment and purpose. He was stuffed. A month he had been doing this, and he had no regrets.

After resting a bit, he stood up in his red thigh-high boots. He closed up the room, and turned the sign at the door so it shewed a red OUT OF ORDER.

Then he went to hunt for Junna. He wanted to shew how pregnant he was now with pride. He found a maid-boy, who from the white specks still clinging to his lip had just finished sucking some customer off, and asked him if he knew where Junna was.

“Oh, yes,” the boy said and laughed a bit, “he’s in the restroom downstairs, on the café level. You can’t miss him.” Hisaki nodded at the boy, who was on his way to one of the private rooms down the corridor.

Hisaki went down the stairs. Even this late there were quite a few customers present; the clock shewed around one in the morning. A boy was being fucked on a sofa—no one paid any attention to Hisaki, busy in their own places.

He opened the bathroom door, and immediately he saw Junna. He was positioned into some sort of frame; his legs were tied to it, and his arms behind his back to some fitting on the wall. A plastic pipe had been temporarily fitted into the abyss where the toilet once stood and disappeared up into Junna’s arse; a smaller one connected to a sheath fitted around his cock to capture piss and whatever else came out of it; and in his mouth, fitted into some facial mask, was a wide funnel. Hisaki’s gaze met Junna’s; it was affectionate. Junna still wore the white shit-wedding costume of a month ago, evidently recently oiled up, for it still shined as pleasantly as ever.

“So it’s here you’ve been!” Hisaki exclaimed. He rubbed his belly fondly. “Look, how full I am. I’m packed with shit.” Of course, Junna could not answer in his position. Hisaki pulled aside the front of his outfit, and tugged at his half-hard cock as he walked up to Junna. There, he aimed and soon opened the flood gates: he began to piss. Junna’s Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed. Hisaki was squeezing the last drops into Junna’s mouth when the door to the restroom opened behind him and someone came in.

Hisaki recognised him. He had passed through the toilet-room and rubbed one out, though he had not done anything else, a few hours previously, perhaps around the time he came to the Café. He was a tall, muscular man, and now he held a hand to his gut and seemed to be in pain. “Fuck,” he said, “shouldn’t have had so many of those fucking sweets. Always gives me the runs...” He seemed to be talking to himself, and then he looked up and noticed Hisaki, and of course, Junna-toilet, and seeing that he smirked, realising that perhaps he could make this unpleasant toilet visit at least a wee bit fun.

Hisaki stepped aside from Junna and tucked his cock back into the suit. The man pulled his trousers down over his hairy, thick, and strong-looking thighs. They fell to the floor at his feet, and he took a step back, so that his arse faced the funnel in Junna’s mouth well. His cock was stiffening rapidly, and while looking at Hisaki he shook it invitingly and gave a teasing expression. Hisaki took a few steps, fell to his knees, and walked on them another step to get close enough. His cock was far from large, but Hisaki had better things to judge. It tasted faintly of saliva, as if he had been interrupted by toilet needs in the midst of being blown. Hisaki grappled and played with his sack while he sucked, and felt the man try to relax some muscles before pushing.

There was a loud fart, and then it started squirting out, Hisaki heard it clearly. The man pushed and moaned and squirted some more, while Hisaki kept sucking. Somehow, the act of shitting was arousing the man, and his erection grew stiffer, and but moments after the last jet of liquid shit was shot, he spent. Hisaki heard Junna hard at work gulping down mouthfuls of the rancid stuff, and the pleasant, strong aroma filled the room. Hisaki swallowed the spendings, then asked the man to turn around, and when face to the buttocks he licked clean the soup that had stained them and dripped, it was mostly liquid and nothing stuck really hard. The cleft was soon cleaned, and he gave the hole a little probe with his tongue, caught a little more of the stuff, swallowed that too, and then considered his job done. The place was as clean as it was going to get. “Good, good,” the man said, “I’ll make sure to remember these excellent services the next time I’m here!” At that, he was on his way out after pulling up his trousers and underwear.

The last of the diarrhoea sunk down into Junna’s mouth. Hisaki pulled the funnel out, laid it down on the floor, and loosened the mask so that Junna could talk (the mask hanging off the side of his face, attached still on one side), though before saying anything, Hisaki gave him a deep, tongue-swirling kiss, full of shit-mixed saliva.

Then he backed off.

“What do you think?” Hisaki said, once again cradling his belly.

“You really are quite pregnant!” Junna said and smiled, “I am proud of you. What do you think we should do with it?”

“I don’t know, really. It took some effort! I’m not sure I want to throw the fullness away already. Do you think we should abort it?”

Junna thought for a while. “Ultimately, it is up to you. But I should definitely be there for the delivery!”

“What makes you think _you’re_ the father?”

“I’m the closest thing to a father it will ever have!”

Hisaki laughed. “I suppose that is true.”

“They’ll let me loose come morning, after the night shift, which is always fun. So you can put the mask and funnel back, and go to our room. I’ll come in the morning, so you can sleep until then. Okay? You’ve worked hard all day and deserve it, surely.”

Hisaki smiled and nodded, and gave Junna a parting kiss before he put the things back as they were and headed out. At the entrance he passed a man who was going in to the restroom.

On the fourth floor, three storeys above the toilet-room, was their private room. On the door it said SHIT-PRINCESS SUITE; Hisaki went on in. It was rare that any doors were locked in the establishment, for should any thief for some reason wander in, they were likely to be caught, and if they were, taken to the cellar, never to return from there, from the Breeding Chamber. To Hisaki’s knowledge it had only happened once. What would anyone want to steal in their room, regardless?

The floor was red, some manner of laminated flooring, and the walls and ceilings were covered with black plastic. There was a chest of drawers, topped by a lamp and an assortment of sex toys—dildoes, plugs, beads, which someone—Junna—had not put back into their appropriate drawers. There was a walk-in closet with outfits for their use, and should something need cleaning—if there for example was shit in their shoes—they could use the Café’s cleaning service as other staff did. The floor in the suite sloped towards a large drain with a widely spaced grate under the bed; and there was a small room with a make-up table and a cabinet of such supplies with a washbasin and a shower, though that last one they rarely used. There was also an adjacent, separate room with a sort-of “toilet”, a squat toilet that was little more than a hole in the floor, the sort you might see on a German motorway service area or in an old Ryokan.  The bed was very generous and large, much wider than an average double-wide. It was laid with plastic and plastic covers too (all black), and plastic-covered pillows to make it all easy to clean if they dirtied it, intentionally or not.

Hisaki crept under the sheets without undressing from anything but the boots, which he laid down at the edge of the bed. He massaged his pregnancy proudly, then pulled aside the bottom of his outfit and tugged at his erection for a while, thought of how many men’s shit he was filled with, and he thought of Junna, and thereat he quickly spent, warm, slimy spendings on his hand. He pushed the spent thing back in, turned around, and soon fell asleep.

 

2

Junna was quite tired as he entered their quarters. It was around eight, and he had been set free from his work as a fixture for the time being; he had put up some tape and hung from it a paper whereon it said OUT OF ORDER.

He saw Hisaki under the black plastic sheets in the morning light that filtered in through the blinds, snoring softly. He took cautious, quiet steps and snuck up to him, leaned over him and stuck a finger up one of his nostrils, making him stir somewhat and try to roll on his side.

”Wake up!” Junna called, “Shit-bitch! I’m here to give you that partial-shit abortion you needed!” He pulled the finger out of Hisaki’s nose and reached up and put what of snot was on it in his own mouth. Salty snot...

Hisaki was still dazed, but slowly regaining his consciousness. Junna pulled aside the sheet to reveal him, and then crawled into bed. He reckoned he could mine quite a bit of brown gold without noticeably deflating Hisaki’s pregnancy, so forthwith went to work pulling the zipper down on his rear, after making Hisaki lie flat on his belly. When it was unzipped, he took hold of the ring at the end of the chain and pulled. It was lodged very resolutely inside, so it was no use just using brute force; he had to pull, let it relax, then pull again, and in this way dislodge it. It took some effort and patience, but soon it was giving way. Eventually one bead was out, then a second; Junna let Hisaki’s arse contract some after each had come out to not make it too loose or cause undue prolapse, but soon he was at the fifth and last bead. Each were about the size of a rather large orange.

The last one had a fair amount of sticky waste stuck to it, which Junna swept off with his hand and put in his mouth and enjoyed as might a child a rich serving of chocolate. Three swallows later, he went to work playing with Hisaki’s yawning arsehole, whose cavernous insides he could glimpse where the plug had once been lodged; the slimy mucosal walls... “Roll over on your back,” he asked, and Hisaki did so. Hisaki’s legs positioned upward, he was like a pregnant woman in a delivery room. “Just push”, Junna said, and Hisaki did. Junna leaned closer and peered into that nether gulf and saw, coming forwards like a great, wet brown earthworm magnified infinitely that vast built-up composite shit, which seemed to be as thick as an arm at the elbow.

It slipped out into the new light of day, clear against the black plastic of the bedding; and what a magnificent piece it was, so enormous! All of it could not be allowed to escape. Junna put his hand up to Hisaki, who stopped pushing—his belly was not much less bloated than before, though no doubt sufficient space had been made for a day’s hard work of shit-eating. Junna chopped the enormous, solid stool apart at the anus, and pushed it aside. Then he began to re-insert the beads, ball by ball, slowly pushing it in, with all the shit before it. Hisaki’s cock flopped erect and drivelling transparent pre-come while his hands were dedicated to holding his legs back.

The balls were all in, and he returned the zipper to its previous location, leaving only the chain and handle to hang outside. Junna cradled the huge shit like it was an infant, kissed the head as if to comfort, and then took a bite out of it.

“Our first baby was still-born! I won’t let anything go to waste, though!” Junna assured as he lay down on his side on the sheet and pulled an arsecheek aside teasingly. “Go ahead and fuck me while I eat. It’s been a while since I had anything but a pipe up there.” He took pieces like they were cake and shoved them into his mouth, chewing them meticulously before swallowing. Hisaki got onto his knees and moved in, and soon Junna felt the cock prod its way inside his receptive hole.

Hisaki fucked him wildly while he ate, and when the last of it went into his mouth, Hisaki laughed and leaned in for a kiss; their mouths met, shifting dirt and saliva; and pressing Junna down into the bed, Hisaki orgasmed. He pulled out, panting, and Junna felt the drivel of sperm and perhaps a hint of something else that joined it drip out of his anus and onto the bed.

“Remember that we have that meeting in the evening,” Junna said as he crawled on his knees and hands and moved up on the bed. “Come and pick me up before, right?”

“Okay,” said Hisaki and went to touch up his make-up before work.

Junna got under the sheets; he heard the door close behind Hisaki eventually, and he started to relax, and soon was sound asleep.

When Hisaki returned to wake him up seven hours later, Junna could not remember any dreams. Perhaps he had experienced none, or forgotten them. He thought that was a pity as he crawled out of the bed, still dressed, and followed the smiling Hisaki out of their suite.

A few floors up, they were promptly buzzed into the manager—Keito’s—office. He sat behind the desk wearing his usual black and red latex get-up, and put his hand up for Junna and Hisaki to be quiet and sit down, as he was currently speaking to someone on the telephone, though the call had soon finished, and after putting the receiver back on the hook, he turned his attention to them.

“So, my toilet boys!” he said with merry familiarity. “Glad you could drop by.” Keito sat close to the edge of his chair, and someone stirred under the table, evidently working on his shaft all the while. “There are a few things to discuss.”

“Yes?” Junna asked.

“First: there’s quite a high demand for your services. It’s one of our most successful new projects, certainly with so little advertising it caught on surprisingly fast. Who knew people were that perverted, eh?” He laughed disarmingly. “So, what I’d like is for another recruit or two, so we can maintain twenty-four-hour staffing. We could of course do a general recruitment drive, but it might be more effective if you do the recruitment yourselves. We’d certainly appreciate it.” He leaned back, and grinned from some tease the sub-table sucker committed, before he resumed talking.

“Secondly, we’ve had a request for a cross-departmental entertainment-sex show at one of our branch establishments—the Animal Fucking Male Maids Café. It’s a bit outside of the city. They have heard of you, and wished to have you there to meet and discuss this show they have planned. Consequently, you’re both off for tomorrow—if you take me up on handling the recruitment project, anyway.”

“I guess I’ll handle that animal thing,” Junna said. “Can I go right away?”

“Sure, I’ll give a call to tell you’re coming. And a driver.”

Junna turned to Hisaki. “Can you handle the recruitment?”

“I think I have some boys in mind...” he said. “So I guess.”

“All well and good then!” said Keito. “Do you need some transport, too?” he looked at Hisaki.

“No, it is not too far to walk.”

“Okay.” He smiled. “Good, good.” He picked up his phone as Junna and Hisaki stood up and walked on out of the office, hearing some of that weird slurping from underneath the table once more, and it amused them to hear it.

 

3

Hisaki had called in advance, and Meru was more than happy to receive him. He dwelt in a dingy space, barely passing for a flat, adjacent to a noisy railway viaduct. Nearby where seedy commercial establishments and betting parlours, and many a greasy drunkard had given Hisaki weird glances. There was a rickety stair up to a second floor and a door that looked salvaged from a decommissioned ship; Hisaki tried the door, found it unlocked, and went inside.

Meru’s home was a sad affair. It was smaller than even Hisaki’s old flat had been. The interior was sad, too, a tiny kitchen with a portable electric stove, a sink filled with old crusty dishes, and not far was the bed. Meru sat there now, video game controller in hand, pressing button upon button, so consumed he had not heard Hisaki enter his home. His bed sheets were a mess, dirty, and Hisaki could smell piss as he moved closer. Then finally Meru’s gaze switched away from the television.

”Oh, sorry,” he said. “Was playing.” Meru was about as old as he was, going on thirty-three, and the sad expression he often gave added another year or two. His hair was coloured with red dye that had faded into something reminiscent of rusty hulls of abandoned ships left in a secluded bay somewhere, and his body, as always, frightfully thin. Hisaki had known him for many years, and they had been in a band together, both as guitarists— Hisaki still thought Meru was pretty, innocent eyes and all; but some bullying fangirls had made him shy, and in his last band he had spent most time with his lower face covered up by a wrap of cloth. His arms were thin to the point where they seemed brittle and ready to snap... he had to eat more, really, that was all there was to it; he liked sweets, chocolate, Hisaki remembered, but he would eat only these tiny, miniscule portions, which were good for nothing. It was downright frustrating to see.

Meru had taken in what Hisaki was wearing and his obvious bloated shit-stuffed gut. “What happened to you? Why are you dressed like that?”

“I’m pregnant,” Hisaki said dramatically, then sat down on the bed next to Meru, who only wore a black short-sleeved shirt a couple of sizes too large; his thin legs were bare as well as his feet. Meru looked at him perplexedly.

Hisaki leaned close to Meru, who still was studying him with confusion in his eyes, then put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him even closer; Hisaki put his lips against his, and then kissed. Meru was trying to say something, but soon went along with it, tongues twisting... Their lips finally parted.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time...” Hisaki said.

Meru looked profoundly affectionate, then his tongue moved in his mouth. “Your mouth tastes kind of bad. Have you drunk some spoiled coffee?”

“You don’t want to kiss me again, then?”

“I do...” he said, “I don’t care how it tastes...” Meru pushed Hisaki down on the bed this time, and leaned over him, rubbed his hands over the slippery latex suit, over Hisaki’s bulge and pregnancy, then let their mouths merge anew, sucking on Hisaki’s tongue. “We should have done this a long time ago,” he said in between the kisses.

“Do you want to come with me?” Hisaki asked. “I can offer you a job. You’ll be taken well care of, and feel purpose and meaning... at least that’s how I feel. And you could be with me as much as you’d like!”

“What would I have to do?”

“Let people use you as a toilet, eating their waste...”

“What? Is that what you do? That’s... that’s disgusting...”

“You didn’t mind the taste of my mouth, did you?”

Meru blushed deeply. “I... I don’t know...”

“There’s no worry about your health, it will be ensured. I promise. You’ll probably be healthier than you’ve ever been... I’ll train you and aid you myself! The place we’ll work at has on-site accommodation, and we get all the sexy clothes we want...”

“And this—this _pregnancy_? Is it all...?”

“Mmhmm,” Hisaki said with pride and patted his belly while nodding. “How much it tastes varies, but you get used to it, you start to like it, really enjoy it... Sucking cocks and eating shit... I love all shit...” Meru sat on his knees next to him, and he still seemed embarrassed by the, probably quite otherworldly, proposition. Hisaki’s fingers reached in under the shirt, grazed Meru’s stiff cock. “You’re hard... come with me... I’ll teach you to be a good shit-princess...” Hisaki’s hand grappled the balls, slipped past them and aimed towards the cleft. On the border, his index finger struck against a haemorrhoid, soft and round like a little fruit; he pushed the finger into Meru’s arse.

Meru whimpered.

Hisaki drew his finger back and put it to his own mouth, sucked on it. It smelled but tasted little.

“Mm, hey,” Hisaki said, “sit your arse over my face, I want to suck it... do you think you could shit some?”

Meru blushed. “I might be able to...” he said feebly. Meru climbed over Hisaki, putting his bottom over the latter’s face. The shirt fell and made it darker, but trapped the gloriously mixing smells of sweat and arse. Hisaki put his hands around Meru’s buttocks and pulled them down a bit, burying his face in the cleft, sticking his tongue out, kissing the haemorrhoid; he prodded the hole itself with his tongue, and felt Meru squeeze. There came a fart which made the lips flitter, and Hisaki sucked it in eagerly; it had a strong scent which foretold of imminent delivery of cherished treasure. Soon it came out, pungent and soft in the darkness, the gas-rich crackling sound... Hisaki’s lips closed around it, and the thing was soon free of Meru’s arse. He liked its taste... a taste of Meru... he pushed on Meru’s buttocks for him to move aside, and he did so.

Half the shit stuck out of Hisaki’s mouth. It was small and dark, like a little sausage. Hisaki crawled onto his knees, facing Meru, who put a hand to his mouth and coughed.

“It’s really true... you do all that stuff...”

Hisaki put the shit between his fingers and took it out of his mouth. “Yes... I love it... will you try it? It’s yours... I love Meru’s shit!” He put it back in his mouth, closing his lips softly around it, and looked into Meru’s uncertain but curious eyes; he put his hands on Meru’s bony shoulders, pressed him towards him... and Meru opened his mouth, shewed his teeth, then—took the shit in his mouth, bit it off halfway, against Hisaki’s lips... They kissed briefly with shit-filled mouths.

Meru coughed a bit, but kept it in his mouth.

Hisaki smiled at him. To see a new member of their family... the _Passion of the_ Shit first ignited... Hisaki chewed and swallowed his piece quickly, then licked Meru’s lips as he did the same, struggled... but managed. He coughed when he was done, and Hisaki kissed him again.

Their passionate movement was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Who knocks on your door?” Hisaki asked.

Meru coughed. “Rin-Rin, it must be Rin-Rin... He comes to have sex with me sometimes... doesn’t say much...”

“Do you think he’d make a good shit-princess too?”

“He’d need more training...”

Hisaki gave it some thought. “Go to the door, open it, kiss him and push him down, trip him or something. I’ll pounce, we’ll tie him up. Then we start. Do you think you could drop another? Squeeze, and then I’ll stick my cock in your arse... pull it out, stick it in Rin’s mouth. That ought to give him something to chew on... you can stick yours in his bottom, and then we change holes... Okay?”

Meru nodded, got off the bed and skipped to the door. “Almost there!” he said to Rin at the door. Hisaki got off to, picked up the cord of a hair-straightener, and stood around the corner, hidden behind the combined freezer and refrigerator.

“Rin-chan!” Meru said with feigned affection, and Rin gave a lame “Ehhh?” as a reply. Hisaki couldn’t see from where he was, but he heard the door close behind Rin, and then muffled whines as they kissed. Rin sounded surprised, and then he must have noticed the taste, for he started coughing.

“What the hell have you eaten?” Rin asked. “You stink, too!”

Meru pushed him, from what Hisaki heard. He heard Rin whine in that effeminate, almost sexually ambiguous voice of his, for he staggered a bit and fell to the floor, more from surprise than force.

Hisaki emerged from behind. Rin hadn’t noticed him before his hands were tied behind his back harshly; he struggled, but could not get up. Hisaki pushed him to his side.

“Hisaki! You’re here too? Why is your belly so fat?”

“Shut up Rin,” Hisaki said. “Come here Meru, let me dip my candle.” Meru came to him and turned his rear up, and Hisaki lifted the shirt off his bottom. Thin and bony... he needed to eat more... he would eat more... Hisaki pushed his cock into his arse after brushing aside the maillot-bottom of his outfit, wherein some shit from the dropping earlier still clung. “Squeeze some,” Hisaki said. Meru tensed his muscles and did. Something warm, like caked mud, brushed against Hisaki’s cock inside the arse. A few brief rabbit thrusts later he pulled it out, and it was indeed tipped by shit, as he had hoped.

“Now, for you Rin!” he said as he turned to him.

“What the fuck has happened to you? I’m not putting my mouth on that... that dirty fucking thing!”

“It doesn’t befit someone with such a cute little voice to use such coarse language. You should be more servile. Here, take it. Or we will make you.”

He closed his mouth defiantly.

“Meru, pinch his nose.” Meru went behind Rin, and did so. Rin tried to thrash about, but he was not strong, and with his arms immobilised, he had to open his mouth.

Hisaki took advantage of it when it happened.

Rin whinged, but the cock was in his mouth. “Suck it, bitch!” Hisaki said and pressed on Rin’s head. Still he protested, but his lips closed, mostly from some twitch. Hisaki started humping his face, and Meru finally let go of his nose, but meanwhile had gone to work on Rin’s arse. “Yeah, suck my cock good, you little shit-bitch!”

Rin just whinged. Meru had pushed his rather sizable member into his arse and was humping away harshly, but the cock in his mouth made his objections inarticulate. After a while Rin seemed to start sucking it well, as if driven by some imp of the perverse. “You swallow that shit,” Hisaki said, “or it’s not going to leave your mouth any time soon.”

Rin’s tears made black trails of his make-up. “Swallow,” Hisaki reminded him. Hisaki saw him struggle, but he managed; his throat moved, and Hisaki felt it around his cock.

Then he pulled it out. It was clean—he patted Rin on the head as thanks.

Rin didn’t say anything until Meru pulled out of his bottom. His cock was not very soiled, but it would be good anyway. “Come put it in his mouth.”

Meru walked up next to Hisaki, and Rin leaned in and sucked it without needing further force. “I have some things that might be of use, that Rin brought here,” Meru said to Hisaki. “Should I get them?”

“Like what?”

“Collars, manacles, some chains.”

“Oh, perfect. Fetch them.”

“Why... why are you doing this?” Rin asked when Meru’s cock slipped out of his mouth.

“You’re being recruited, drafted. We need more shit-bitches. You weren’t exactly treating Meru well, coming here for a quick fuck and then running off. You’re pretty, got a good rump on you. You’re made for this. You don’t need to smoke any more. You’ll have all the cock you like, and you’ll smell like shit instead of cigs.”

“Sickening...” Rin complained pointlessly.

Meru returned with the equipment; Hisaki fastened a collar around Rin’s neck, while Meru put some cuffs around his neck and legs. He’d have to walk slowly.

“Luckily, you won’t have to walk very far,” Hisaki said. Rin gave him an annoyed gaze. He had been wearing some loose tank-top (some ugly print on it) with a skimpy skirt and black cotton stockings and a pair of hideous sports shoes, for some reason clashingly hot pink.

Meru put on a pair of shoes, but nothing else aside from his oversized shirt which hung down and covered his privates from needless exposure. They’d all get new outfits, anyway... he could see Rin in some hot-pink latex affair already.

“Get up.”

Rin got up, with some effort.

Meru held the door open. Hisaki’s erection was a bulge in the front of his outfit, not covered well at all by the perfunctory skirt of it. He liked when people saw it and his pregnancy; he supposed he was quite an exhibitionist after all.

Meru smiled at Rin and led him out of the door, with a chain on his leash. Hisaki followed. They didn’t lock the door. It was basically squatted anyhow. 

 

4

Meru and Rin had been at the Café for a few days. After being brought in, Hisaki had presented them to Keito, who had found them satisfactory in a cursory overview, even if Rin’s obstinacy continued. Their measures were taken, and the next day they were told to go by the costume department; Hisaki took them to the basement office known internally as the Worm Department. Meru had no objections, he even frigged as it slipped into his arsehole, but Rin whinged like a spoiled brat, though in a couple of hours thereafter his pride and stubbornness were worn down by the unquenchable thirst for sperm that took hold. Rin’s outfit, entirely of latex more or less, was a hot-pink affair to match his hair—the same colour and long, tied up in two bunches. Something like a swim-suit for the most centre piece. It had a high neckline, a zipper in the back, black-lined holes for the legs (high hips), arms; and smaller holes for his cock and balls as well as one at the rear for anal access, also with black lining. A pair of stockings and long gloves of same material and colour scheme completed it, along with a pair of knee high boots.

Meru’s outfit was a slick black latex catsuit, fitting tight, arms ending in gloves. A headband with cat ears he wore on his head. The outfit had a small tail below the back zipper and above the zipper which opened independently for the bottom and cock, if required.

Hisaki spent a lot of the time training the new boys. They had been given small meals of each other’s shit to begin with. Once Rin’s obstinacy had given way, he did it quite well. Now and then Hisaki would give them small parts of his pregnancy, but he kept most of it for the final exam. Junna was still away—but they had been invited to attend the show he would feature in. Meru and Rin had been attending casual cocksucking duties in the Café for the duration of their training for the actual Toilet department, but after the final exam, they’d be cleared for that. _Professionalism_ , Hisaki thought,  was important.

“Are you ready?” he asked the two of them that morning. “I’m proud of you. My perfect little shit-bitches—! You’ll be eating Hisaki-sama’s abortion!” He pulled out from under the black-plastic covered bed something like a shallow tub or, rather, a trough of aluminium. He lined it up right below the edge of the bed. He positioned his rear over the edge, above the metal trough, and then put his legs up and held them back to expose his plump bottom. “Open the zipper a bit, then pull the plug out, slowly, okay?” Rin was closest by, so Hisaki looked at him; his cock stood hard and proud out of the opening in his outfit. Rin leaned forwards, eagerly, and unzipped it, and grabbed the finger-handle on the beads; he started to pull. Bead after bead slipped out, until the arse was like a gaping cavern. Hisaki pushed, and felt the traffic inside start to move.

It was like a huge dragon’s burning hot cock slipping out after a deep, gut-wrenching thrust; Hisaki looked between his legs at his mates and saw their awe at the enormous shits that now voided his bowels at long last, falling into the trough with loud thuds.

“Let my droppings nourish you, my babies! Eat it!”

The two new boys buried their faces in the faeces on either side, and ate, while Hisaki kept on dropping more for quite a while, until the trough was quite readily filled. The last droppings were mushy and not quite as damnably thick as the first had been; Meru leaned close and put his lips to the hole and received, chewed and swallowed rapidly; the speed was truly impressive for someone who had been so innocent a week ago... When shit finally stopped coming, Meru licked the crevice thoroughly, and slapped playfully one of the sweaty cheeks, before he pulled away.

Hisaki rolled to the side, and stood up. The front of his outfit was loose now, and he didn’t like that.

“Well, my shit-bitches, I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I expect by then you’ll have made sure the trough is empty, okay? Then you’ll have passed the exam.”

They didn’t articulate any reply, but the moans and munching which were audible above all said enough. Hisaki stepped out of the suite, closing the door softly behind him. His prick had been standing rigid a lot of the time lately, but he had ignored its call, and it had been almost two weeks since he had a fuck up the arse; it had been only down his throat since he was _sealed_.

It was when walking down the hallway that he was suddenly halted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met Keito’s disarming smile. “Hello,” he said, “do you miss it?”

Hisaki gave him a perplexed expression, not sure what he meant.

“The pregnancy.”

“Ah... yeah...” Hisaki said and patted his now flat stomach with a sense loss. “I guess...”

“I have some ideas. If you’d like to come with me, there are things we can do.”

“Oh? But the—”

“New recruits? I’ve already informed Junna. He’ll be handling that in your absence. So, come with me?”

“Sure,” Hisaki beamed and took his arm. They walked to the lift in this manner, while Keito told him of the plans.

 

5

Junna had spent a lot of time away, at the Animal Department, making preparations, but as these were about done, and the rest was not up to him, it was no bother to take care of Hisaki’s new recruits for a while. He went into the suite to inspect how they had handled what was called the Final Exam. They were eating like starved cattle from the trough as he entered.

“Hello, boys!” he said and waved at them, and they turned towards him. Their faces were full of caked waste. “Hisaki’s going to be gone awhile, unfortunately, but I’ll take good care of you too! I’m just a fellow sister-in-shit—Hisaki might have spoken of me. I’m Junna. I’ve met you before, Meru—and you must be Rin-chan!”

Junna walked up to them. “Don’t mind me. Keep at it, you’re doing well.” Junna wore a pair of red thigh-highs with his old PVC outfit, detached sleeves, dress-top and skirt, red and black with some fluffy red trimmings—it was old and worn, but smelled too exquisitely pungent, not to mention how nostalgic it was—he had worn it for years of hungry shit-eating. Perhaps he ought to get a similar one made of a more durable material, he thought as he sat down on the bed to watch the boys eat and felt the fragments of faeces clinging to his crevice shift and itch. They were almost done, it seemed, so they had done a good job, and now, still too occupied to talk, they were on the final spurt.

“How about this,” he said to them: “whoever takes the last bite will get a drink of piss from me.”

They looked up at him with obedient eyes, and did seem to chew a little quicker. Junna pushed, and squeezed out a turd, reached down between his legs, felt its warm squished muddiness against his balls and pulled it free. He bit off half of it, then smeared the other half over his cock to coat it in shit as he ate the other. He wiped off as good as he could the rest of the shit in his hand on his top before licking the fingers clean. When he had finished up, he inspected the new boys’ progress.

 They were scraping the bottom now, scrambling to stuff the last morsels in their mouths, and it seemed that it was Rin-chan that swallowed the last mouthful.

“Ah, looks like Rin-chan won!”

Meru feigned disappointment like a dejected child.

“It was close though, so no need to feel sad! I’ll give you some second-prize, okay?”

“Okay!” Meru said cheerily, gritted his shit-soiled teeth in that wide mouth of his. He pulled down the third zipper of his tight black catsuit and pulled out his cock and testes from its warm wrap.

Rin moved forward to get his reward with a silly shit-eating grin, and Junna pulled his skirt up a bit to make it easier to get to. Rin put his lips around it and had within a moment cleared off the shit and ate it too, and then waited for the reward-soda.

Meru picked some shit off the floor (Rin had apparently voided his bowels during their arduous dinner) and took it and with it in his hand he began to jerk his erection. “I can’t believe I like this so much,” he said and laughed. Truly, Junna thought, the boys had passed the exam with flying colours and could be presented to the paying public as soon as possible—once they were done here.

Rin drew succulently on Junna’s glans enveloped by his lips, and Junna pushed. The piss soon flowed and Junna heard and saw on Rin’s neck how the pink-haired boy swallowed, flushing down all the shit he had eaten. When the stream trailed off he parted his lips from it. “It’s better than beer...”

“Clearly you boys are perfect for this, and you both passed the test!” Junna pulled at his erect cock while looking at them. Rin stood up, and gave Junna a smile before he spun around and brandished his rear while kicking the empty trough back under the bed. “Fuck my shit-hole!” The rounded opening in the bottom of his maillot-styled fucksuit revealed his buttocks and the brown ravine there between; Rin grappled the cheeks on each and parted the buttocks, like a mouth filled with chocolate it yawned, and he backed towards Junna. “Is it dirty enough for you?”

“No question!” Junna said, and put his hands up as Rin leaned back against him; Junna’s cock disappeared into the mud-slide ravine and onwards, gripped by the anal sheath. Junna saw to the side how Meru came to suck Rin’s cock as the latter began to ease himself on and off his own.

“I want to be as good a dirty shit-slut as Junna and Hisaki—ahhhh!” Rin whined in his nasal effete voice as Junna’s cock smacked into his smeared anus, “I love shit! Love shit so much!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

1

”You’re up in a moment,” said a flippant, happy-looking boy dressed in a slutty uniform with plenty of exposed skin and a snuggly squeezed bulge between his legs, wearing something like a latex bikini. Junna sat and waited in the changing room behind the stage, ready to get up—he wasn’t sure _exactly_ what they had planned; they had only discussed timings and how to make the event known in his meetings. He knew there would be animal faeces, of course, but no details there beyond.

He had arranged a new predominantly latex outfit and already donned it. All of it was a full orange colour; knee-high boots, mostly not obvious because they were overlapped by the flared detached shiny leggings, connected by suspenders from somewhat above the knees to a belt around his hips. There was a top with suspenders to detached sleeves with flared ends to match the leggings, and a pair of gloves; the top itself covered only the upper half of his chest, leaving his nipples exposed; it had a snug, high neck. Below the top was a single PVC corset, which pinched his waist and drew further attention to his breast. His cock and buttocks were likewise exposed to plain sight. His hair had been re-dyed the day before, a fresh red, and had been teased up behind an orange hair-band with brown trimmings; the front fringe was left brushed over one of his eyes.

From the door to the estrade there came some introductory music before the boy who had walked out started talking. He welcomed the guests on the ‘Open Night’ event to raise awareness of their business; then he told of the special show to follow. Already, for the past few days, there had been posters and flyers advertising Junna as the “INCREDIBLE HUMAN TOILET”, and it was by this title that the boy announced him. Junna heard it clearly from the changing room, so quickly stood up and went to the door and entered onto the stage.

It wasn’t much higher than the floor, but some pallets had been stacked, and covered over with plastic carpeting to give it some elevation. The scene was washed in illumination from spotlights. There was quite a large crowd down there, but details were hard to make out; but as Junna stepped forth they clapped cheerfully, someone even whistled.

“How many of you have visited the Toilet Department, over at the main café?” the boy asked the crowd. There were a few hands in the air, and Junna blushed, though most had not. Perhaps they were newcomers even to the Animal Department. “Those of you who have might well have met tonight’s special guest! Prepare to be shocked, and aroused!” The boy—Junna had seen him before but not met him, he had met with another, older effete who worked there—walked towards the other end of the stage, where hidden in the shadows beyond the reach of the spotlights, Junna looked to the crowd and waved with a thirsty smile. Junna’s eyes adjusted to the light, and saw that the boy opened a door and was letting out a pair of large, wolf-like dogs with fuzzy fur; they ran out towards Junna after the boy pointed. Junna knelt down, petted them a bit; they seemed quiet and well-trained... Junna reached for one of the sheaths of one, while the other sniffed his behind. He tugged at the sheath—the cock inflated and came into the light of the stage, pale and covered with red-purple veins. Fluid began to drip from the tip; Junna leaned in, and breathed the musk of the cock. He licked it from the side, and felt the other dog lick his scrotum. The dog panted, and started trying to hump his face—so he turned his rear to it, and helped it up on his back. Its paws had been dressed in socks to remove the risk of scratching. Junna felt its lubricating erection squeeze up against his lower back, slipping over his hole; he reached back with a hand and aided it, pushing it up—there was the warm cock, and into his arse it slipped with little effort. The dog resumed humping.

The other dog came around to his face; he kissed its smelly snout and licked its slimy tongue. He helped it turn around, and lifted up its tail, seeing the lips of the arse, dirty and foul, the thing a shit-whore like himself most desired. The hide was dark around it, and the hole itself a bit reddish; Junna pressed his tongue against it and licked it hungrily. Dogs were filthy and smelly the way he liked them... he liked their shit, though he had not had it for a while—since he started at the Café in fact. He stuck his tongue into that festering anus, and drowned in the stench; his own cock perked up and throbbed under the rapid trusts of the dog in his bottom. Just then it seemed as if he was alone, as if no audience looked on, so consumed was he by pleasure.

The boy moved up, did something to the dog—touched it somehow—and Junna felt its anal muscles contract and expand. His tongue struck the shit first, a sour taste. He pulled his tongue back and closed his lips around the hole, and soon the fat dog-turd filled his mouth, thick, musty and tangy. He had to bite it off—it kept coming. It got thinner as it went on, and broke off in two pieces and fell down on the floor. Junna chewed quickly, swallowed. The dog farted, seemingly done—just then, the humping dog pushed deeper, and Junna felt the knot dilate his anus and squeeze in. The dog struggled some on his back, then fell off to the side, though it stayed attached. He picked up the other dropping that had been left, the two pieces, and stuffed them in his mouth while looking out at the crowd, and when he’d stuffed it all in and chewed it, he opened his mouth and made a V-sign to the public. Some clapped, others laughed.

He grasped his erection with one of his hands and jerked it slowly while pulling himself away from the dog that still had him knotted. It popped out soon, leaving his hole gaping; he brandished it towards the audience and shook his bottom.

The boy who had presented the show and managed the dog before came forth again. His skimpy thong bikini-bottom’s front bulged with an erection, and he sat down on Junna’s back, and petted from there the other dog whose cock still spilled sex-juices on the floor. “Let us see if your nether mouth is as greedy as the upper,” the boy said, quite loudly, and there was a murmur of laughter from the crowd.

The boy did something—the dog walked circles, then released a few large, meaty shit-nuggets on the floor, mostly solid-seeming. The boy picked up the largest piece, held it up to the crowd—Junna craned his neck back to see—and then he began to press it up against Junna’s recently dilated arsehole. It went in without much difficulty, the crowd clapped, and on he went, piece by piece, till at last they were all inside. Junna clinched his arse-muscles, tensing his thin buttocks, to keep it from escaping.

“Thanks, everyone!” the boy said merrily, “this concludes part one—what do we have in store? Oh, you’ll be amused! And this one—even his arsehole eats shit!” More laughter, some clapping. The boy got off Junna’s back and led the dogs off the stage.

Junna staggered to his feet, touched his cockstand with one hand and wiped some shit off his cheek with the other, licked it off while watching the audience as he and they waited for what was next. Something big stirred outside the scene, and soon, out from the dark, the boy returned with two large horses. He led them across the stage, past Junna, so that their behinds faced him, their thick-haired tails shifting, noses snorting. The boy stood at the front of them, patted them affectionately. They were large, strong... well-groomed and sexy. They smelled strong, a potent earthy odour. The boy nodded in direction of one of the horses, whose fur was a dark brown; Junna supposed that was the one he was to start with. He had never tasted horse-shit; in fact, apart from dog-shit he had not seen much of the animal world’s droppings—hadn’t had a chance, and there had been health concerns... but since that was no longer a problem he felt excited to broaden his brown horizons. He pulled the tail of the horse up, put a hand on its warm, smooth body, the soft fur of its thigh; saw the vast, to him almost grape-fruit sized testicles, and above that, the dark-skinned crater of the arsehole, wide and loose and oozing with mucus and radiating a strong foetid odour that reminded of a dank swamp. Small, bristly hairs clung to the sides; he moved closer slowly, not wishing to spook the horse unduly, and then put his lips against the leathery hide. His nose was almost buried in the sulphuric rift; he coughed at the scent. He had not responded that way to human shit since he was young, a mere fourteen and played with his own... The crowd liked it however, and laughed. He could see nothing from where he stood but the horse’s colossal behind. He slid a hand down and touched one of the warm and sweaty mammoth balls.

His tongue went out, into the repulsive rift-zone. The tongue hit something solid in there; the boy made a noise, a command or suggestion, and Junna felt the arse-lips contract; he pulled his tongue back. The boy kicked a bucket his way—it slammed into one of his booted feet. Junna placed it below the bottom and in front of himself; ahead, light-brown and rounded a shit emerged into the light. He tried to bite it, but it was too hard—it fell down into the bucket. Then a stream of liquid shit emerged from the arse, like a small river of lava at some volcanic eruption; he put his lips back around the hole, as much as possible. It was bitter, very bitter, and the unusual texture, quite grainy, unsettled him as had never done this before. Still, he put his effort in, and drank it. Soon the stream was a torrent of gushing horse-diarrhoea; he swallowed mouthful after mouthful, though no matter what, much escaped and drivelled down into the bucket, across his body; warm and sticky against his chest, dripping from his cock. A final gush splashed on his body, then the river dried out like some seasonal stream in a dry savannah landscape. He looked down and saw that a lot had ended up going into the bucket. When he finished, he felt as if he had to burp, but instead he fell to his knees and vomited some of the horse shit (he couldn’t make out any dog shit) into the bucket. Then he burped; he had perhaps swallowed too much air. He stood up, and took the bucket over to the other horse. This one had a darker brown colour with large white spots. He would try harder this time, not to spill—but that proved to be a premature thought when, before he had a chance to put his lips to the arse, it was given some go-ahead by the boy, and started; an explosion of shit not quite liquid but very loose and mushy squirted as from a volcanic eruption, and a great amount formed clumps on his body which slowly slipped down like snails. In a hurry he put his mouth to the hole, and just as he did it turned looser—a good thing, since there came so much and that way he could just swallow it. It tasted as bad as the other, but even so he drank, letting out involuntary moans which drew raucous applause from the audience. It was smoother at least, felt more like milkshake on his tongue, not so rich in grainy pieces. By the time the second river dried up, his stomach felt full. The boy moved the first horse off the stage, then returned brandishing a large enema syringe. Junna got onto his knees, leaned forward underneath the horse and played with its dick until it stood hard. Then he sucked it as the boy filled the syringe with the shit and puke in the bucket. Horse cock was impressive and well-formed, and when it drivelled from its flattened tip, he drank it to wash down all the diarrhoea better. He began to feel load after load disappear up his bottom, until the boy tossed the empty syringe tumbling to the floor. Junna let go of the horse member, which drooped towards the floor with the burden of gravity. The horse snorted.

Junna looked back. The boy had in his hands the large, hard ball that the first horse had dropped, and smirked at Junna. Then he bent over, pressed the shit-ball against Junna’s arsehole—it was a bit larger than the dog knot he had taken earlier, even, and felt hard as rock—and forced it. It didn’t get far in. The boy straightened out, then raised a foot—he wore boots, of course, with chunky flared heels—and proceeded to press his heel against the shit-ball. The thing was evidently solid enough not to be wrecked by this. Instead, it went deeper into Junna’s arse, stopping leakage as a plug might. Junna felt his anal lips close around the heel, and the boy seemed satisfied with the depth, so he began to withdraw. It tickled a bit, and with a pop, came out; the shit-ball itself was lodged firmly inside.

The horses were led off the stage now that their part was done. Junna got off the floor, his bottom a bit sore but nevertheless ready for whatever else was in store. For the audience he had at this stage little concern, aroused as he was, his exposed erection almost painful. Nevertheless, he resolved not to touch it unduly before the show had concluded.

“Well, for the last part, we had other things originally in mind—but consideration for what is fun to watch and easy to control forced us to come to a different agreement. Come on, pigs!” The boy-presenter waved his hand the way he did during the previous presentations with an air of authority and pride.

From the hallway they came, waddling cumbrously. They were huge, bulky men, whose enormous fat trembled seismically with each step they took. Their bodies were pink and pale, skin coarse but relatively hairless. Their arms were like enormous pregnant fish bellies. Their widths seemed almost to equal their heights; their faces were covered behind some kind of cheap pig-masks. They could have been sumo-wrestlers if judged by their physique. Then his gaze fell downward, towards their enormous appendages that swayed potently. Almost the size of a horse’s... How long were they? A ruler at least, no doubt about it, thirty centimetres or more, and the larger of the two was as thick as a can of soft drink, and even though it was as good as erect, it still drooped floorwards.

Junna had just stood up, when they approached. They did not speak, but uttered freakish moans like a play for the audience. Their wide mouths that made Junna think of frogs opened and revealed well-trained tongues that soon went to work licking the shit the horse had sprayed him with off, slobbering copiously in the process. Fat folds swayed and lips pinched, sucked, and tickled. They made their way, cleaning both Junna’s outfit and body, from his shoulders down, one turning his attention to the front, the other to the back.

Soon one was sticking his tongue into Junna’s dirty arsecunt and the other dedicating his efforts to sucking Junna’s persistent erection. At his rear the tongue was soon replaced by the thrusts of one of those massive cocks, burying its warm pulsating flesh within. The combination of the enormous tool and the shitball lodged firmly inside was a strange tension in his groin that made him quickly ejaculate from the prodigious suckling on his cock-teat; the repugnant pig-man swallowed the spendings and gave a sweet childish smile of satisfaction as he stood up. At the rear, the fucking went on—the man at the fore squatted on the floor and pushed out a large, sticky shit, which he scooped off the floor with one of his hands, squishing it as he reached with it towards Junna’s mouth, which opened to take it in; it reeked strong and pungent and tickled his nostrils as it was engulfed. Junna immediately began chewing. The man seemed pleased therewith and began stroking his own erection.

Junna knelt and took it in his mouth, still so full of shit even after having swallowed some of it. As his lips pulled back from a first engulfment, the cock was brown. Junna looked up at the man, whose eyes behind the mask were appreciative, giving some hint of a sensation as might a father have for his son being an accomplished individual. The man reached down and put his hand behind Junna’s head and pushed his cock back into his mouth and down the throat. Junna coughed, gagged, and the man began to fuck his throat. Junna vomited, thick, mushy shit-soup gushing out, and this pleased the man, who picked up the pace. Tears streamed down Junna’s face, ruining his make-up. The one who fucked his bottom slowed his thrusts, and then stopped and pulled out. Junna felt something shift inside; some fingers slipped into his loosened arse. The fingers touched the shitball; it moved; then the man was digging, his fingers grasping, slipping down along the sides. The man seemed to manage a grip—Junna felt pressure against what he assumed was his prostate. Some transparent fluid dripped down from his cock.

Then it came out with a pop, followed by a jet of horse diarrhoea. Junna was still sucking the other’s prick, but the pig-man took a step backwards and pulled his fat trouser snake out of his mouth. Brown and mushy it dripped muddy deposits down on the covers on the floor.

“Want to share an apple?” said the pig-man at the fore with a laugh after being handed the shit-ball from the one at the rear. He put it to his lips with a victorious grimace and bit into it as other’s might bite an apple, taking off a good chunk of shit and chewing it as though he enjoyed it. He then lowered it and pushed it into Junna’s face. It slipped against the tip of his nose, thick and well-rounded, and it rubbed sensually against his lips. Junna opened up and bit into it. Sour and thick, a piece came off in his mouth, which he proceeded to chew and swallow.

The man threw the remainder of the shitball on the floor, and went towards Junna’s rear to join the other, who had just shoved his prodigious pecker back inside the dilated anal cavity. Junna had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was coming, and was not surprised when the one whom he had sucked off joined his pig-brother by pushing his cock from the side into Junna’s arse as well. Junna winced as it stung slightly, but there was little resistance from his hole, and both readily gained access to its most treasured depths.

Junna glanced out over the audience, their amused and aroused expressions, their almost contemptuous gaze; he saw Rin in the audience, facing the improvised estrade of the debauched spectacle, riding a cock, his own flopping half-hard through the opening of his pink shiny suit; and next to him, sucking some patron off, was Meru as well. Junna could not see Hisaki in this cursory visual survey, but perhaps he too was there.

The big pricks were thrusting into him, and he reached with his right hand down to grab his own cock, and frigged it casually. It had not fully engorged before he got his hand around it, but it soon stood, and he was not long in reaching orgasm, and soon had the warm cake-icing dripping over his hand.

One of the men pulled out suddenly, and lay down on his back next to Junna. It was time, he surmised, to change position. He stroked his erection, and the other man likewise retracted from his rear. It yawned open, and he was filled with a strange coldness as the member vacated with a pop. Eagerly he put a leg with some difficulty over the bloated man, and with a knee bent on either side, he reached behind and aimed the thick phallus into his shit-smeared leaky vacuum, whereat it was promptly joined by its brethren, and they simultaneously thrust in and out of his slick bottom.

The pig-man leaned over Junna from above, squishing him against the other, sandwiching him. Fat, sweaty and monstrous, the men roughly fucked on, grunting like beasts and caring little for Junna, just like real animals. And all was as it ought to be in Junna’s mind and the order of things as he saw them, and though their corpulent pushing and squeezing forced the air at times out of his lungs, he thoroughly enjoyed it, feeling the fat bulging belly against his own, thin and small; he felt the whirlpool of hair that grew around the crater-like navel of the oaf below tickle his smooth-shaven crotch.

The grunting men thrust, and spent, their cocks pulling out of him with some effort, like swords out of corpses on a battlefield, leaving his bottom still sorer than before, though such pains were a joy for him.

As they got on their feet, Junna rolled over on his back on the soiled flooring. He put a leg up and reached a hand under his thigh and slipped two fingers into his loosened shithole, soon joined by a further digit; he fucked himself with his hand and frigged his slowly reinvigorated cock.

One of the masked men came towards him, filling the view of the ceiling from where he lay. The man’s prodigious dirty prick dripped still some semen, and he squeezed some more traces out from the slit at the tip; it dripped down onto Junna’s face. The thing deflated slowly, and the sperm was soon cleared away by a gush of piss, which rained down and sprayed over the floor. Junna’s upper body became soaked in the torrent; and he swallowed what of it filled his mouth as fast as he could, though even so a lot flowed down the sides of his face.

As soon the deluge ceased, the other approached with his bottom ready to deliver a barrage. He pulled his greasy arsecheeks apart, though the cleft remained hidden in shadows even then, fat as they were, bulging with blubber; he moaned and pushed, and out of the dark cut like a snake out of hibernation came a vast, thick shit; it grew thinner as it kept on slipping out, and eventually broke off. It landed heavily on Junna’s chest, and soon was joined by a stinking double when the other part followed suit. There came coughs from the first row of watchers as the rancid odour wafted their way, and some laughs. Junna broke and smeared the shit on his piss-soaked breast before he moved some to his mouth and ate it without a second thought. Though the smell was unusually strong, the taste was not. With his expert shit-eating skills he had no difficulty eating it quickly, and he found himself feeling quite full after less than half, so smeared the rest on his cock as he frigged his own erection until he spent.

The one who had just emptied his bowels over him turned and washed most of the shit off with a gush of beer-looking piss, and with that, the show was over; the curtains drew closed to the patrons’ amused clapping.

 

2

Junna had cleaned slightly – washed some shit off his body, and his hair, before he left and headed on back in a black car owned by the Café, driven by a young man wearing a latex maid uniform; clearly a regular staffer, a presumption further supported by the long, luxurious hair, bleached near-white. As they approached the Café building and drove down the spiral slip road to the underground delivery access and the small car park, Junna saw the driver smirk at him in the rear view mirror. Junna supposed he wanted to try something. Perhaps he had seen the show, and lustful thoughts had formed. Probably he’d not want things to get too hard... even so, Junna’s cock perked up, exposed as it was between his legs, an arousal enhanced by the sweat of his buttocks against the plastic-covered seats.

They came to a stop, and the boy was quick on his heels, for within seconds he had opened the door next to Junna. He pulled his skirt up, revealing a small but energetically perky erection.

“Suck me,” he said, “suck me, you shit whore!”

Junna leaned forward and looked up at the boy, who stood with an arm over the rear seat door, with his other hand holding the skirt up. His voice was soft and melodic, and even his command seemed jocular, but Junna did not object. He liked doing what people told him, using himself to pleasure others was his raison d’être. Without further hesitation, Junna took the prick in his mouth and licked the tip in preparation for a few seconds before gulping it down his throat and gagging on it. It was a sensation he much enjoyed, to push a dick far down his gullet; and clearly from the moans that escaped the boy, he too enjoyed the sensation, and his breathing became quicker and a climax approached—his spendings filled Junna’s mouth. He gulped it down, but kept sucking and licking the tip, pushing the foreskin back and forth teasingly over the glans. The boy’s groin muscles tensed; he was trying to push out piss, Junna realised; and soon Junna had an enjoyable drink of urine, another load to wash down the night’s shit-feast. When the boy’s cock was sucked dry, he pulled back and let Junna exit the car. He locked the car with a remote key, and they returned to the café, up the stair next to the loading quay for deliveries.

Junna stopped by the cafeteria on the way to the flat, picking up a milkshake to enjoy; one boy’s spendings were after all far from adequate. He rode the lift up to their flat, where he assumed that the other’s would be, too – and if they had not yet returned, then they’d return soon.

He opened the door and went inside.

 

3

The flat was empty. Junna finished his milkshake while he waited, and put the empty plastic cup down on a table. He eventually fell into a brief sleep. He was roused from it by Meru plopping down and bouncing on the bed next to him.

”Hey, hey,” Meru said, “get up, Hisaki’s coming!” Then Meru’s eyes shifted towards Junna’s crotch. “Too bad you didn’t get a sleep-erection,” he said and feigned a sigh. “Looks like I have to get it ready, huh?” He smiled.

Junna was still groggy from just waking, so said nothing as Meru leaned in and put his lips around the soft cock that was exposed between his legs through an opening in the orange outfit. It was not long before Junna sported a new erection wet with Meru’s saliva. Then the door opened and Rin came strutting merrily in while holding Hisaki’s hand. Rin switched the lamp on next to the door, and the spacious one-room flat filled with light. Hisaki had been dressed up in a new outfit, arousingly red. Latex gloves, a mid-section like a swim-suit with openings for his breasts (his nipples had been pierced with silvery rings, Junna saw) and, further down, another large round opening through which his gut protruded. He looked like a pregnant woman, his abdomen distended by a new shit-pregnancy, and lodged in his navel was the base of what looked like an anal plug. A row of short frills ran along the opening for each of his legs, and a small opening allowed his cock and testes out. Below the genitals, long, red latex stockings engulfed his legs far up the thighs, and a pair of black and red platform pumps with high chunky heels completed the look.

Hisaki’s shiny gloved hand pointed at Junna. “You,” he said softly, “come with me.”

Meru spat out his cock, and Junna rolled over and got up out of the bed. Rin let go of Hisaki’s hand and skipped off towards Meru on the bed.

Junna walked up to Hisaki.

“Where to?” he asked.

”Toilet suite,” Hisaki said, “I have things to show!”

“That?” Junna looked at his navel.

“Well, yeah, it goes without saying.”

“Will I get to try it?”

“Eventually. You’ll get your turn to try the new fuckhole. Come —in more ways than one,” Hisaki laughed and took Junna’s hand and dragged him out into the hallway towards the lifts.

 

4

 

In the toilet room, after inserting an appropriately sized anal plug in Junna’s bottom, Hisaki tied Junna down with some straps arranged for the purpose, fastening him to one of the benches that lined the walls. Next to where he was strapped to metal bars fastened to the wall was a transparent plastic urinal, from which an equally transparent tube fed into a small white box likewise affixed to the wall, out of which another transparent tube continued. This in turn Hisaki inserted into one of the slots on Junna’s sides, which were exposed between the short corset that hugged his torso and the nipple-exposing top, which still carried with it the penetrating earthy odour of faeces and dried urine. Junna smiled at him as he set it up, though Hisaki said nothing, moving with the nervous quiver of expectancy. When he was done and brandished his rear, Junna saw the ring and chain that hung out of the arse and dangled when he moved; connected no doubt to one of those large sets of anal beads which served to keep him backed up.

“Suppose I should be the first to test this set-up,” Hisaki said and looked at the urinal. “I’m sure you get the idea. I’ll give you some warm elixir!” He aimed his half-hard prick, and with some pushing – Junna saw a  sliver of pre-come making way – the piss flowed, looking like a tasteless light beer. The white box which as logic dictated contained a pump to assure pressure and force it into Junna’s insides let out a small whirring sound, and then the tube was occupied, reminding of a yellow snake. Junna quickly felt the warmth fill him, spreading inside, radiating like love.

After it was done, Hisaki fastened a ball-gag on Junna, and went to invite guests.

He returned smiling with a group of four. They laughed and smiled and patted his belly as though he was a pregnant woman and asked with amusement questions of the child. Did he know who the father was? Hisaki said he had no idea. While Junna drooled over the gag-ball, one of the men pointed at him and asked what was up; Hisaki replied that it was just in case they needed to take a piss. One said he did indeed need to empty his bladder; a short, fat man with insect-like eyes, and he walked over to the urinal and did his deed. His urine smelled strongly, no doubt a result of something he had consumed, and soon that was within Junna too. His guts rumbled and the content inside sloshed when he moved slightly to improve his comfort on the floor.

Behind the man’s legs he saw Hisaki go down and lick one of the others’ hairy, malodorous rear, slobbering over the buttocks and moving promptly onto the anus, which rewarded him with a squeaky fart. Hisaki breathed it in as if it was a pleasant flowery scent, and Junna felt pride – Hisaki had really turned to embrace it all in a shorter time span than he could ever have expected. When the dripping soft shit slipped out and Hisaki gobbled it up like chocolate cake, Junna felt even more pride; the man who had urinated moved aside and got in a line to empty his bowels as well, the contents of which which Hisaki eagerly swallowed, and when all had given him something to eat, they turned their attention once again to the swollen belly and, particularly, the enticing navel. They massaged it sensually and whispered words appropriate to a budding mother, and Hisaki fingered the navel-plug and gripped it firmly and pulled it out slowly. It was tightly lodged and some skin clung to it, and when the final bead of it was out, a sliver of semen followed. The hole had been used by someone else prior, but the toilet-purveyors seemed not to mind at all; if anything, it aroused them further. Hisaki got on his knees, and readied his new fuckhole for another go, and rubbed with a gloved hand one of the erections, and then aimed it. From where he was strapped Junna had a good view of the things that unfolded, and saw clearly the prick slip into the navel-hole, and begin to thrust. Hisaki moaned joyously as it fucked away, and turned his head to the left and began to suck off the man who had pissed in Junna, while frigging the one to his right with his hand. And on it went; they took turns using the novel navel-hole, the dirty shit-hungering mouth, or simply being frigged. Another of them took a break to piss in Junna, taking a while to get his stream going after a spend but eventually doing his business. At the end one of them made Hisaki get on all fours and pushed his prick in beside the ring and chain of the line of enormous beads that kept his anus plugged up and seemed pleased enough with it. All had come at least once in Hisaki’s navel hole, and semen drivelled out of it and down towards Hisaki’s erection, which he stroked solemnly as the men walked out.

When they had gone, he loosened Junna from the strappings and closed up the hole in his side that the injection equipment had used, though he did not remove the anal plug.

“Would you like to try it, too?”

“Mmhm,” Junna said and touched his prick with his newly freed hands. Hisaki lay down on his back on the floor and stuck a finger invitingly into the hole, whose edges were soft and rounded like a well-groomed and little-used anus. His finger withdrew with a sliver of spendings clinging to it, and he moved it over to his mouth and lapped it up, gritting thereafter his teeth, brown-traces and all, in a victorious smile that beckoned Junna to fuck him.

Junna moved closer, readying his cock like a meat-dagger of stealthy assassination, and put his knees one to either side of Hisaki’s hips, then pressed the tip to the opening.

“Go on! Fuck my belly-cunt!” he exclaimed and moaned as Junna pushed his cock into the tight orifice. It felt much like the warm embrace of a tight, unprobed anus, though somehow smoother, softer—he felt like an explorer, the first to navigate some unknown enormous deep; or the first to defile the virgin natives on some far-off isolated volcanic islet. Junna began to thrust and felt the slime of the previous violators’ semen cling like mucus to the tip of his cock, which enhanced his arousal. His thrusts sped up; he leaned in closer to Hisaki, and gave him a kiss as he fucked his swollen shit-pregnant belly.

Junna exhaled a weak whimper and spent, resting his head below Hisaki’s – it had been a long few days with little rest – and did not notice until it was too late that Hisaki had reached behind him and grabbed hold of the plug lodged in his rear, pulling it out almost at the same time that Junna pulled his cock out of the navel-hole with strings of white slimy pearls clinging to it, both his and the previous users’.

“Wait!” Junna protested, but it was for naught; soon a torrent of shit-mixed piss squirted out and flew across the floor, filled with chunks and fragments. It got on Hisaki’s shoes and stockings and probably his erection, too – Junna felt the slight itch of the shit as the erection grinded against his perineum. Hisaki seemed to want to gain entry to the ravaged disaster-zone of a hole, so Junna lowered his bottom a bit, and soon Hisaki shoved his cock in. It burned slightly from the recent defecation, but such things were but joy to a dirty shit-slave sow such as he was, and Hisaki was not long in climaxing.

When Hisaki pulled out, Junna rolled over and fell asleep on his side on the cold shit-stained white-tile floor under the grim fluorescent lights.


End file.
